


【双波】可感知的

by saki3333



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saki3333/pseuds/saki3333
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: Shockwave/Soundwave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“一部分虔信宗教的塞伯坦人认为我们起源于一种更高级的存在。拥有更强大力量，更完美构造的‘神’创造了我们。”震荡波对声波说，“你相信吗？”  
声波没有回答。  
“也许你的能力就是神存在的证明。一般来说，拥有特殊能力的tf的克隆体是不能继承相关能力的，正说明这是种不可复制的神迹。”震荡波接着说，“你试过克隆自己吗？”  
“没有，威震天陛下不需要两个情报官。”声波终于说了话，“以及，你有空研究创世神话，不如去继续你的武器研发，威震天陛下还在等待结果。”  
“实验遇到了瓶颈，需要你的协助。”震荡波平静地说。  
声波聚集起精神试图解读科学家的想法，而对方全无起伏的情绪只回给他一片空白。尽管他知道这是皮影戏的后果，但多年来读芯的经验让他很难适应只能从只言片语中尝试了解对方意图的交流方式。他只好开口询问：“实验目的是什么？”  
“你的能力的来源，原理，以及它能否被改造成可以使用的武器。”  
声波并不相信这就是震荡波全部的目的，但他很清楚即使他进一步质疑，对方也不会就这么告诉他。霸天虎成员中流传着很多关于成为震荡波的实验品后会有什么下场的传言，声波对此有所了解，但不打算全盘接受。传闻在被证实之前都没有价值，而去证实它们也是他的工作之一，更何况，威震天确实嘱咐过叫他要密切监视科学家的动向。  
“我已向威震天提交申请，每个周循环的最后一天占用你三个塞时的时间。”震荡波补充道。  
“可以接受。”声波说。

同个周循环的末尾，声波第一次来到震荡波的实验室，一进门就听到了撕芯裂肺的惨叫声。他很快反应过来那并非来自音频接收器，而是通过他的能力感知到的。过于突然的冲击使他反射性地后退了一步，声波偏过头，看到一台量产机被固定在实验台上，拘束器下的机体颤抖着，但没有任何声响从发声器中漏出来。连接在机体身上的电缆通向另一端的控制器，旁边更大的电脑屏幕前站着震荡波。他向声波点头，显然注意到了他走进实验室时的反应。  
“看来你的能力在正常运作中。”  
“这有必要吗？”声波在面罩下皱起眉头。他看着显然并非出于自愿成为震荡波实验对象的量产机，试图从涂装判断出那是属于哪个部队的机体。  
“相较于其他情绪，疼痛更易激发和控制，反馈速度更快，输出功率也更稳定，是良好的样本。”  
声波并不赞同，“我不认为威震天陛下会同意你这样消耗他的士兵的战斗力。”  
“我控制的电压在不会造成无法修复的损伤的范围内。”  
声波没有提出进一步的反驳。他看向震荡波，“需要我如何配合实验？”  
“锁定目标的痛觉感知，疼痛指数0到10，告诉我你感受到样本的数值。”  
“6.2。”  
“现在呢？”震荡波用右手按了几个按键。  
“2.7。”  
“好。现在呢？”  
“9.0。”量产机的动作一下子剧烈起来。他在床上挣扎扭动着，拘束器被撞击得哐当作响，他无声地张大嘴复又咬紧牙关，视线投向一旁的声波。震荡波并没有连同他的光学镜头和音频接收器一起关闭，声波意识到，他能看到和听到这边发生的一切。是你，声波听到他芯中夹杂着愤怒和恐惧的控诉，你和那个家伙，你们把我绑在这里折磨，就为了你们这可笑的实验，你们这些没人性的炉渣，凭什么我要遭到如此对待？  
“声波？报告数值。”震荡波的声音使他回到现实中。除了机体与实验床和拷锁碰撞的噪音，并没有任何声音从量产机那里传来。  
“……7.5。”  
声波在数据库中找到那名量产机的编号并记下。他知道震荡波过后不会给实验品任何补偿，但或许他可以在下一次的值勤排班中给那个可怜的tf多放两天假。  
“现在我要测算一下关于你能力的距离限制。请你保持对样本的痛觉锁定，慢慢走出这间实验室直到无法感知到对象反应为止。”  
声波按照他的要求开始向外移动。震荡波现在将电压调到相对较低的程度，量产机的痛楚没有那么明显了。他一边跟踪着越来越微弱的信号，一边意识到一件让他感到有些陌生的事。  
震荡波突然对他说了“请”。  
这似乎显得过于客气了，声波并不习惯被这样称呼。威震天和他的下属从来不这么说话，红蜘蛛只会在试图让他当众出丑时才会阴阳怪气地使用这个字眼，而磁带们和他之间显然不需要这种生疏的礼节。震荡波对待他并不像对待一个普通的实验标本，但也并不像是真正发自内芯的尊重。就他们彼此的地位阶级来说这似乎是符合逻辑的，但声波不知为何感到很不适应。  
“我调高了电压值，请问感知限制距离是否有变化？”  
“比刚才远了0.3km。”声波回答。  
没人能弄懂震荡波真实的想法，在走回实验室的途中，声波对自己说，也许这次的实验可以作为一个突破口。

声波在下一个周循环里偶然再次遇到那台量产机时，对方表现得与平常并无不同。他向声波问好，然后继续自己的巡逻，几天前刚刚发生的一切像是不存在一样，他对声波并无怨恨也无恐惧。声波意识到，震荡波抹去了那台量产机脑模块中的相关记忆。声波回忆起他在实验床上痛苦挣扎的模样——也许是他自己删除了那三个塞时的数据，那毕竟不是什么愉快的回忆。  
也许自己也应该那么做，声波想，但又清楚地知道他不能。声波从不删除任何数据，所有过往几万年的每一分每一秒都经过精密的分类存放在他的记忆模块中。他最大程度上扩展了自己记忆扇区的空间以便达到这一目的，他不信任电脑备份的安全性，尤其是当同僚中有一个能力与自己不相上下的科学家时。  
声波是威震天的情报官，威震天问他任何问题时，他必须准备好答案。也许有一天威震天会就如何处置震荡波询问他的意见，在那一天到来之前，他必须从有限的数据中推算出结论。

两天后声波从一次潜入任务撤退时受了点伤。他不习惯于去医务室接受治疗，只做了简单的处理就继续他的工作，周循环的最后一天到来时他的伤口还未完全自行愈合，但他没有料到在实验室等待他的震荡波会对此有任何意见。  
“你的机体上有损伤。”声波一进门，震荡波就做出了如此评价，他的语气几乎是不悦的。假如震荡波有表情，声波觉得他此时一定皱眉了。  
“并无大碍。”声波回答，这点损伤不至于影响他的能力。  
“任何变量都会影响实验结果。”震荡波说，语气不容置疑，“躺下，我必须先修复你的机体。”  
震荡波看起来没有打算给他任何其他的选择。声波在芯里对科学家毫无意义的严谨翻了翻光学镜头，无可奈何地躺到实验床上。震荡波卸下他损伤较重的右侧腿部，搬到另一张实验台上启动仪器开始检查。声波无事可做，他看向另一边台上的量产机——这次的情绪提供者。和上次的不是同一台，声波认出来，但同样被关闭了发声器在轻微颤抖着。震荡波显然为这次实验做好了准备，只是被计划外的修复他机体的行为打断了。纯粹的浪费时间，声波在芯里评价。他开始放下些许自己的精神屏障去感知量产机的思维。  
震荡波似乎在量产机的大脑模块里植入了一段程序，让他的思维回路中反复循环播放被一大群噬铁虫追赶的影像。声波知道那只是幻觉，但量产机显然把它当成了真实的经历，他在思维中惊恐地大声尖叫，在虚拟程序中拼命奔逃试图躲避被嚼成铁屑的命运。声波对这种低级的恐惧感到有些厌恶，他恢复了部分自己的屏蔽，把量产机的音量减小到仅能察觉的水平。  
“我认为你设置的噬铁虫有点太多了，”声波向忙于修补他腿部伤口的震荡波指出，“他快要休克了。”  
“是吗。”震荡波回答，他抬头看了一眼监视屏幕，动手调了几个数值，“看来损失一些部件并不会影响你的能力发挥。”  
愚蠢，声波在芯中想，假如丢掉一条腿或手臂就能失去他的能力，他早就这么做了，早在一开始他受其折磨，精神因此而接近崩溃的时候。在那些痛苦到神志不清的时刻，声波不是没有做过类似的事。  
震荡波将修复完成的右腿接回到声波的机体上。他换了另一把手术器具，移动至声波腹部一处较深的损伤前，突然冷不防地将金属刀锯用力插进声波的创口。  
声波毫无防备，被突如其来的尖锐疼痛激得抽搐了一下，险些痛叫出声。本已受损的管线被锋利的刀锯割开，周围的电路板因过强的刺激纷纷短路冒出火花，神经元争先恐后地向脑部传递内部损伤的信号，杂乱的警报窗口连续弹出他的处理器。声波感到排气扇呼啸着运作起来试图靠降温缓解机体承受的剧痛，冷凝液从他的头部装甲下渗出。  
“疼痛会影响你的感知吗？”震荡波用平缓的声音问，仿佛这一切与他毫不相干。  
“……是的。”声波咬牙回答，发声器因刚才勉力扼住痛呼而变得有些滞涩，他吞了一口电解液。  
“你认为是疼痛阻碍了你能力的发挥，还是说它转移了你的注意力？”震荡波抽出刀锯，继续问道。  
“无法准确判断，但我倾向于后者。”声波努力不让自己的声音出现任何颤动。  
“按照上次的标准，从0到10，你会把刚才的痛觉指数描述为多少？”  
“……5和6之间。”  
震荡波点头，而声波默默握紧了拳头，他已经能预想到震荡波接下来的计划。像上次对待那台量产机一样，他会把不同等级的疼痛都在声波身上施加一遍，然后测量它们分别会在多大程度上干扰他的感知，声波让自己的机体做好准备。这没什么，只是疼痛而已，声波告诉自己，他早就习以为常了。  
但是震荡波只是开始着手修补断开的管线，更换烧毁的电路板，然后用金属凝固剂弥合外部装甲上的裂口。声波默默等待着，但是直到修复完他胸部和手臂装甲上几乎微不可见的划痕，震荡波都没有进一步的动作。  
“今天的实验已经结束，你可以回去了。”震荡波收起手术器皿，对声波宣布。  
声波着实感到困惑了。他确认了一下时间，还有整整一个半塞时。他看向震荡波，对方的单一光镜平稳地注视着他，并没有改变主意的迹象。声波一言不发地跨下床，他光学镜头的边缘注意到震荡波解开了量产机的束缚，在电脑上调出了更改记忆存储的程序。  
这么说确实是震荡波删除了上次那台量产机的相关记忆，声波想。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
声波第三次走进震荡波的实验室时，一下子没有明白等待他的是什么。  
实验台上的量产机又换了一个。声波感觉到热，一些模糊的图像，轻微的嗡鸣声，还有无法抑制的移动机体的冲动。他将询问的眼神投向震荡波。  
“我给他注射了一些针对特殊用途的兴奋剂。”震荡波举起手中的空试管，“简单来说，他现在处于对对接的强烈渴望中。”  
疼痛，恐惧之后是性欲吗，声波想，不知道科学家的存储器里面是否有不那么令人难堪的情感认知。虽然共享他人的情绪对声波来说就和摄入能量一样是每天的日常，但震荡波分明可以选择一些更为正面的感受作为实验对象，这使声波不禁怀疑科学家的目的。如果必须被迫承受和样本同样的感知，声波宁可选择那些更令人愉快一点的。还是说，声波想，令人愉快的情绪都是不能被人为制造出来的。  
“我今天的研究对象是你通过能力接收到的信息。”震荡波说，“为了排除干扰，我需要你关闭自己的光学镜头，音频接收器，触觉系统，电磁波接收器以及其他感知器官。我会监测你大脑模块中不同区域的活动，接下来如有必要的交流，我会通过线路直接将内容传输到你的处理器中。”  
声波意识到这意味着震荡波将与他的大脑模块建立直接连接，他迅速想到思维回路被对方用病毒蓄意入侵的可能性——他的数据，他掌握的有关每一个霸天虎和汽车人的机密资料，他有责任保护它们不被利用。更重要的是，声波不喜欢被人窥探到隐私的感觉。一直以来，只有他单方面地挖掘别人的秘密，从没有其他tf从他这里拿走什么过。  
“我给你时间将你认为可能受到安全威胁的数据备份至别处。”震荡波仿佛猜到他在想什么一样补充道。  
声波犹豫了，他对自己亲手设置的防火墙有足够的信心，但是震荡波的能力深不可测，他不知道对方是否真的有能够破解他的防御的本事。这本来是个不该冒的风险，但是声波承认，在这一个瞬间，他对震荡波的手段感到好奇，他想知道，对方会不会真的试图在这个领域挑战他。  
“不需要。”声波回答，同时将数据屏障等级调至最高。  
当时或许太过相信自己了，事后声波在芯里思考为何会做出如此鲁莽的决定时想，又或许是太过相信他了。

黑暗和沉寂像液体一般包围了声波，他甚至不再能知道自己是否还躺在实验床上，这使他不由自主地放大了自己唯一仅剩的知觉。静谧的虚空中只有模拟的情欲在烧灼着他，无法掌控自己所处的状态让他感到有些不合时宜的恐慌。声波检查了自己的视觉，听觉和其他神经回路，确认自己可以随时再次开启它们。  
“令人惊奇，”震荡波的声音突兀地在声波的思维中响起来，依然是那么冷静，即使对方的话在字面意思上来说应该被认为是包含了情绪的，“你的光学镜头确实已经关闭了，但你的图像处理器仍然在运转，告诉我你看到了什么。”  
“一个除去了对接防护板和胸口外部装甲的女性tf形象。”声波如实回答，量产机脑中的图像并不清晰，但表达的意思十分明确。  
“可以想象。”震荡波说，声波有一瞬间的错觉，对方的声音里似乎带上了一丝玩味，“你还能感觉到什么？”  
“机体温度上升，充能的输出管被前置防护板阻碍的疼痛感，对拘束装置的不满，渴望触碰自己，渴望与他人进行火种融合……”声波列举着，感到有些不自在，同时又觉得无趣，不同的tf在被性欲冲动控制时的反应并没有什么不同，不需要他的能力都可以猜出来。  
“是否还能感知到更深层次的信息？”震荡波催促他，“例如样本在对接中偏好怎样的体位？对对接对象有无特殊需求？样本过去有过怎样的对接经验？”  
声波对科学家无理且无礼的要求感到有些恼怒，他虽然有必要也有权力掌握每个士兵的个人情报，但对其他tf的细致性癖并无兴趣。声波无奈地调动自己的感知试图更深地进入量产机的思维。  
“实验品目前应该没有固定伴侣，他的性幻想并没有一个非常具体的对象，只是随处可见的色情影像中片段的合成。”声波说，为自己一开始答应了震荡波的提议感到有些后悔，“至于对接中的喜好，实验品似乎倾向于较为暴力的拆卸，附带一些束缚和命令的要素……”声波艰难地探知着，感到更确切的描述已经不太可能，直到他意识到震荡波已经很久没说话了。  
“震荡波？”他带着疑惑叫出科学家的名字，没有得到回应，声波又问了一句，“发生了什么事？还需要其他信息吗？”  
依然没有回音。  
声波一下子紧张起来。他现在处于任人摆布的状态，哪怕对方对他做了什么也不能第一时间察觉。他果断地打开了自己的光学镜头，同时使其他感觉器官一并上线。  
他看见的第一个画面是震荡波注视着自己的胸口。  
声波不知道震荡波这样看了自己多久，科学家看起来像是突然断线了一样僵固在原地。他疑惑地顺着对方的目光往下看，发现自己的火种舱打开了——散发着莹蓝色光芒，有力地跳动着的火种就这么暴露在空气中和震荡波凝视的目光下。  
声波的第一反应是检查自己的机体动力和武器装备，危险信号在他的思维回路中快速闪烁，震荡波果然在他没有察觉时，用不知什么方法入侵了他的机体。声波迅速调动起自己的攻击系统，肩炮开始充能，轻型枪械咔嗒作响构成在他的手臂末端。声波抬起枪口对准了震荡波，同时在数据库中寻找关于对方机体构造弱点的情报。攻击力差异太大，有必要考虑优先逃脱，声波判断，却愕然发现震荡波转过身去打开了量产机的火种舱，连接上数据线，背对他飞快地在屏幕上调出了几个不断波动的数值，似乎完全没有察觉到来自声波的敌意。声波犹豫了一下，开枪，还是现在就跑？  
“你的火种跳动频率正在无限接近于实验样本。”震荡波的声音兀然响起，几乎让声波吓了一跳，“我想这就是你能力的原理。”  
震荡波转回身时声波的枪口还对着他，科学家似乎对此表现出了些微惊讶，但没有进一步的动作，也没有用左臂连接的核能炮对他反击的意思。这下轮到声波愣住了，他又看了一眼震荡波，缓缓收起了自己的武器。  
“解释。”声波说。  
“这只是个假想。”震荡波说，“但你的火种看起来能感知其他tf的频率，并调整自己跳动的速度使其接近于想要感知的对象。没有指向某个特定目标时你所感知到的就只有表面的数据，而当你自行控制频率更接近对方时就可以得到更深层的信息，甚至达到类似于火种融合的效果。考虑到距离对你的能力仍有影响，你能感知到的其他tf火种的范围应该也是受距离控制的。”  
声波沉默着，一时间无法消化震荡波的话。明白过来后他感到可笑，甚至感到被震荡波将他的能力比作神圣的火种融合的形容侮辱了。想要感知的对象？类似火种融合的效果？如果可以选择，他不想要感知任何对象。这样的描述让他的火种听起来像个不要脸的婊子，主动去讨好任何接近他的tf，改造自己的机体只为了更好地容纳不同尺寸的输出管——  
但他可以控制，他能控制自己不是吗？他可以让那颗该死的火种不要去接近任何其他tf的频率，他一点也不想感受到所有那些低俗的恶意的傲慢的情绪，就像他曾经在贫民窟流浪时身边所围绕的对他的耻笑一样。这能力不是他向神祈求来的，而震荡波竟然觉得这些都是他自愿的？  
声波合上自己的火种舱，抬腿迈下实验床。他没有说一句话，只用行动表明他不想再继续震荡波的实验了。声波向实验室的门走去，他的肩炮还处在充能状态，如果震荡波胆敢阻止他，他会毫不犹豫地攻击。  
“我还有一个问题，”震荡波叫住他，“火种同调意味着感受同步，刚才是否是因为与样本同样的对接冲动在你身上产生了作用，使你打开了自己的火种舱？”  
声波愤怒地摔上了实验室的门。  
然后他迟缓地感受到自己的输出管顶着防护板的钝痛，以及接口处隐隐的湿润感。  
炉渣，他在芯里骂道。

第四个周循环即将结束时声波没有去震荡波的实验室。  
约定的时间过了半塞时后，震荡波向他发来通讯请求，声波犹豫了一下，还是接通了。出于义务，他对自己说，  
“你没有按时来实验室报到。”震荡波在线路的另一头说，“我是否可以认为你已经无意继续配合实验？”  
声波没有回答，他希望震荡波不至于将他的沉默曲解成别的意思。  
“十分遗憾。”等了一会儿，震荡波说，尽管他的语气里听不出多少遗憾的意思，“但鉴于实验是针对你的能力的，我有责任向你汇报到目前为止的研究成果。请在方便的时候再到我的实验室来一趟。”  
“你可以用文字形式将报告发送给我。”声波感到有点不耐烦。  
“我仍然建议你亲自前来。”震荡波说，“我的电脑里还有关于你的数据，如果你想确保它们被删除的话。”  
声波迟疑了，他确实不希望关于自己的信息被留在震荡波那里，尤其是使他自己感到羞耻的那些。但假如震荡波有意要保留它们用于要挟声波，他没有理由会不做好第二手准备，声波没有把握自己能不能找到并清除那些备份。但不管怎样，他不能容许自己不行动而任由这样一个安全隐患落在震荡波手中。  
“我会在五分钟后到达。”声波说，然后挂断了通讯。

“普通tf火种的跳动频率也会随着情绪变化而上下波动，但这通常是不可控的。而且不同tf的频率有着精细而微妙的差别，即使用计算机也只能测量出大概的模式。在一般情况下，两颗火种只有直接接触才能互相感知，而且只有当彼此有着强烈的结合意愿时才能同调，继而分享思维，也就是通常所说的火种融合，并且从此以后双方的频率都不能再与他人同步了。”震荡波解释道，“而你的特殊之处在于，你不需要直接接触也能感知其他tf的频率，而且可以控制自己的火种跳动至相近的速度从而建立连接，而对方却不能读取你的思维。打个比方的话，就是你的火种能与任何tf建立短暂的，单方面的结合关系，并能随时断开回到自己的频率上来。”  
声波开始觉得也许震荡波真的不理解自己的话对一个有正常观念的tf来说有着怎样的含义，这相当于说他不仅是个人尽可夫的婊子，还是个无情无义的渣机。声波当然没有把这句话说出来，只是点了点头表示自己了解了。“或许你也能用这个原理说明为什么我感知不到你的思维？”声波问，并不真的想要知道答案，只是试图转移震荡波的注意力好让自己能不被发现地环视四周，试图寻找震荡波可能藏匿数据备份的地方，但对方接下来的行动让他不得不把视线重新转回到震荡波身上。  
震荡波向声波打开了自己的火种舱。  
声波以为自己的光学镜头出了问题。震荡波绿色的火种在舱中跳动得如此之慢，简直不能被称之为活着，他的频率低得几乎接近于一具尸体。而且它太稳定了，声波想，稳定得不像是一个鲜活的生命，而像一段预先编好的程序，而且是简单到仅包含一个指令的那种，永恒地以同一个速度跳动着。声波知道震荡波身上发生过什么，他也知道这种现象的原因是皮影戏使震荡波失去了他的情感模块，但他没有料到那会给科学家的火种造成如此大的影响。任何情感——不管是正面的还是负面的——都会加速火种的搏动，而火种保持一定速率跳动也是维持机体运行的必要条件之一。声波不知道为什么震荡波的机体在这种情况下依然能保持运转，也许俱五刑改变了他的机体结构和运作方式，震荡波看起来——像一具真正的机器。  
“你可以自行尝试。”震荡波说。  
当声波试图降低自己的频率接近震荡波时，一个代表高危的警告窗口突地跳入他的处理器。它提醒他，继续降低火种跳动频率，他的机体会有彻底陷入功能停滞的危险。这将是不可逆的，红色的提示语在声波的光学镜头前闪烁。  
声波慢慢地将自己的火种提升回正常的速率，与震荡波的同调看来是不可能轻易实现了。但是这也意味着，声波想，如果震荡波想要和任何tf进行火种融合，都会使对方的生命程序当场停止，他将不可能有自己的伴侣。  
声波不知道是否该为此怜悯他。  
但是逐渐地，声波发现，以几乎察觉不到的速率，震荡波火种的跳动有些微的加快，它似乎开始产生一种想要探出火种舱，向声波这边移动过来的趋势。  
声波不知道震荡波本人有没有发现这件事，他的思维回路中涌现了一个想法，也许他同样能改变其他tf的——甚至是震荡波的频率？进一步说，也许他甚至能操控别的tf的芯灵，这可能吗？  
“如果我说的话冒犯到了你，我道歉。”震荡波突然说，“但我觉得你现在也许有兴趣继续进行我们的实验了？”  
这次声波很快地做出了回答。  
“条件：实验内容和方式由我决定。”他说，“你可以保留提出建议的权力。”  
“符合逻辑。”震荡波点头。  
“那么，躺下。”声波说。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
“也许我们的祖先只是因为无法解释火种源创造生命的原理，才给它披上了元始天尊的外衣。换句话说，神话是可以被创造出来的。远古的塞伯坦人深知自己的缺陷，因此创造了比自己更完美的神并崇拜他们，到后来对这个故事如此深信不疑，以至于当利用魔力神球创造生命的方法被掌握后，人们却称其为亵渎神灵，并轻视用这种能力创造出来的tf，即使他们中的有些也拥有过人的能力，而事实上没有人能证明神是否存在。从这个角度看，你的能力也许并非什么神迹，仅仅是你生命的附属品，就像你的火种，机体和大脑模块一样，是你生命的一部分，是你的所有物。”在躺下前，震荡波对声波说。  
他期待声波能够理解，但同时理性又否定了这种期待。他不该指望声波能轻易分享自己埋头研究了数万年才得出的结论。在对创世神话和生命起源进行了不懈的探索后震荡波发现，究其所以，神是否存在，神的旨意到底是什么，其实并不重要，正如黑暗塞伯坦的预言一样。这并非意味着它们毫无价值，但预言该如何被解读，谁来执行和怎样被执行，都是由了解预言后的个体自行决定的。震荡波对此做出了自己的选择，他将独自承担这样的命运，这并不需要多大的意志力或决心，因为他的逻辑让他只能得出这唯一的结论。  
但声波的出现让他动摇了。  
从震荡波的记忆模块无法准确界定的某一个时间点开始，只要声波出现在他的视野内，或者甚至只要他正在研究的数据与声波有最微弱的联系，他的处理器中都会反复显现同一条信息，打断他执行中的任何进程。那条信息提示道，他需要声波，没有声波他的计划将不可能完成，只有声波能弥补上他计算中的遗漏。无论震荡波如何在第一时间就手动删除这条来路不明的提示，它总会顽强地持续侵入他的思维回路。最后震荡波只好认为，这是逻辑自然推演出的结论。确实，声波的能力和头脑，坚韧和执行力，都意味着他是震荡波能想象出的协助他计划的最佳伙伴。他们都是无可救药的理想主义者和从不停歇的行动派。然而震荡波清楚地知道声波对世界的期望与他天差地别，现阶段共同的利益使他们走到一起，但矛盾终将是不可调和的。  
在这种情况下期待是毫无根据的，但震荡波仍旧如此期待着，为此他策划了这场实验。他希望，如果说一个没有情绪的tf也能拥有希望的话，在他为心目中世界应有的未来奋斗时，声波能站在他的身边。  
等到声波明白他可以选择的时候，震荡波希望他能选择自己。

震荡波一边就声波对他的意义进行重新的审视，一边注视着对方在实验室的电脑上忙碌着。  
他没有问情报官是如何破解他的使用权限的，这毕竟在他的预料之中。他看着声波轻易地找到了前几次实验的记录，在下载后毫不犹豫地删除了它们。换做是自己也会做出同样的处理，震荡波想，但事实上关于声波的原始记录都存放在震荡波大脑模块的数据库中，电脑上的不过是备份，因此声波的谨慎其实并无多大意义，但震荡波没有说出来。完成数据转移后声波将震荡波的火种跳动频率在电脑上建模，然后露出略显困惑的神色。震荡波知道声波自以为发现了什么，但对方不知道的是震荡波的火种跳动加快是他每次看到或想到声波时必然出现的现象，是那条不知名的信息干扰他处理器的结果。从理论上来说，声波的火种能改变其他tf频率的可能性是存在的，但现阶段想要使震荡波的火种有进一步的加快恐怕还不在情报官的能力范围之内。震荡波等待着声波下一步的行动，虽然对方并没有接受过像他一样系统的科学教育，但震荡波承认，他对声波产生了不符合他原则的好奇。  
声波走到实验床前，拿起震荡波曾经用在量产机身上的高压电缆。震荡波感到有些失望，如果声波确实在考虑如何通过外界刺激改变他的火种搏动模式，对方需要的显然是比拿来对付量产机的东西更为有效的手段。震荡波很清楚，疼痛，在这种情况下甚至是对此有所准备后承受的疼痛，是不会对他造成什么影响的。即使他不关闭痛觉感知器，震荡波也没有什么情绪能用来对这样的疼痛作出任何强烈的回应。假如声波能想到的方法仅止于此，震荡波想，那么也许他对声波的判断将被证明是错误的。  
声波打量着震荡波，似乎在评估他的反应，然后把电缆放回原处。他开口问道：“上次的药剂放在哪里？”  
“药剂？”震荡波发明过很多药剂，他一下子没能明白声波指的是哪个。  
“‘针对特殊用途的兴奋剂’。”声波播放了震荡波说话的录音。震荡波想起来，那是上一次实验时他为了激起量产机的性欲冲动而调制的配方，莫非声波想要用在他身上？  
“没有多余的了。”震荡波回答，这是实话，他没想过要再次使用它，“需要我现在调配吗？”  
声波没有马上回答。他的怀疑是有道理的，震荡波想，即使声波如此要求他，震荡波也不会顺从地把同样的药剂乖乖交到情报官手中。虽然药剂对他产生的效果恐怕不会和量产机一样强烈，但作为一个生理构造健全的tf，震荡波选择避免所有能够避免的麻烦。  
声波果然没有要求他去调制药剂，但出乎震荡波意料的是，声波转而将手移到了他的对接防护板上。  
“打开。”声波说。

看来对于声波行为模式的评估需要修正，震荡波判断。  
而对于眼下声波提出的这个要求，震荡波试着用自己的处理器去分析，去预测各种可能性，推算出最好的结果和最坏的。但机生第一次他觉得他不知道自己想要让事态往什么方向发展，也无法比较哪一种选择会对自己和自己的目标更有利。在他踌躇时，先前的好奇心席卷上来侵占了他的思维回路。好奇心，震荡波思索着，并不完全算得上是某样情绪，更多的是一种刻在火种中的性格要素，它对他的思维方式有着不可小觑的影响，是它让震荡波成为一个科学家。声波在试探他，在和他玩一个叫做“敢不敢”的游戏，在考验他是否有勇气将自己机体上最脆弱的部件之一暴露出来。声波的语气平静得不像是个命令，但他隐含的意思几乎是挑衅的。  
而震荡波从未惧怕过来自未知的挑战。  
对接面板咔哒一声打开的时候，震荡波觉得自己有些能理解那些热爱赌博的tf们为什么会如此执着于一次次地冒险了。  
震荡波的输出管安静地躺在槽中。他已经几万年没有激活过这个部件了。自从被切除了情感模块以来，震荡波不曾对任何一个特定的tf产生过对接冲动。声波的手指轻轻划过输出管的金属表面，略作停留，感受着其下密布排列的管线的搏动。然后碰触改为柔和的抚摸，声波曲起手指包裹住还未开始产生反应的输出管，缓慢地上下套弄着，拨动着端口圆滑的形状。震荡波没有阻止声波在他机体上肆意探索，他现在是声波的实验对象，对方有权力对他做任何事，这权力是他自己给予声波的。震荡波稍许压抑住排气扇的转动，屏息体会着，感受到声波的掌根擦过他的大腿，手指末端则反复磨蹭着输出管的头部。震荡波发现自己的输出管开始充能并挺立，他机体的温度持续上升，使排气风扇违背他的指令呼呼地运转起来。热流向下腹汇聚，和他开始进入状态的输出管相比，声波的手指现在显得有些过于凉了，而温差所带来的别样触感又让震荡波的机体进一步地兴奋。声波施与他稳定的刺激，但这刺激太过平缓了，震荡波需要更有力的触摸和更快速的摩擦来使自己向此时尚显遥远的顶峰靠近，而他在此之前一直以为对于过载的渴望早已和情感一样从他身上彻底去除了。  
在实验床上保持同一个静止姿势开始变得困难起来，震荡波试着动了一下，想要向下探出手去更好地满足自己，但声波马上察觉了他的意图。对方警告性的看了他一眼，不由分说地把他的双臂用拘束器铐在了床头。震荡波几乎要反抗了，但他最终什么也没做，任由声波继续着自己的节奏。震荡波知道光靠这样轻柔的抚弄无法积聚起足够的电荷使自己达到过载，他毕竟不是个容易被激发快感的tf，即使在改造前也是如此。也许声波就是想这样折磨他，并非是实验的一部分，只是为了报复自己，震荡波在起伏的欲望中想，这也在情理之中。  
他的火种舱依然开着。声波在套弄震荡波输出管的同时一直在观察他火种的跳动。震荡波能感觉到自己的火种频率确实加快了，但电脑上的数值显示离正常tf的速度还有一定距离。声波显得不太满意，他问道：“你以前有过对接对象吗？”  
“有过，”震荡波如实回答，“在我被改造成现在的模样之前，那时还会有tf对我产生对接冲动。”  
他不该这么说的，这显得过于自嘲了，几乎像是在惋惜，而他本该对从前那具被情感和道德所束缚的机体没有任何留恋，他不该在乎自己的外表会使别人产生或不产生什么想法。  
“我见过你，”声波突然说，“我进过你的学院，虽然很快就被送走了。你不认识我，但我记得你那时的样子，参议员震荡波。”  
震荡波愕然得说不出话来。  
逻辑上来说这当然是可能的，声波正是他当年所寻找的那一类有特殊能力的tf。但此时让震荡波的思维回路震惊到无法做出反应的是，他没有想到，他和声波的初次相遇是在那么多年以前，早在一切开始之前，早在历史被改写之前，早在所有的反抗，革命，战争，叛乱，流亡等等发生之前。他无法想象，如果他们在那时就已知晓彼此的存在，如果他那时没有错过与声波相识的机会，他们两人，还有这整个世界，将会有怎样的改变。  
而这样的可能性使震荡波的火种疯狂跳动起来。  
声波低下头去看到他火种的变化时，震荡波觉得对方在面罩下的脸上露出了微笑。  
震荡波的输出管忠实地反应出了他火种搏动的热烈。声波手上的动作开始加速，以绝妙的力度戳弄着已经开始渗出些许对接液的端口。震荡波感到声波仿佛夺走了他对自己机体的控制权，也夺走了他一贯引以自豪的冷静自持。他只能跟随声波的引导，祈祷对方能给他他想要的。环绕输出管的金属棱纹开始凸显出来，声波细致地一一抚摩过它们，释放出轻微的电压使底下埋藏的管线酥麻地颤抖。震荡波下意识地挺起身体将自己送到声波的手中，流下的对接液溢满了声波的指缝，而冷凝液也沾湿了震荡波的脖颈。他能感到一阵阵冲刷过机体的电流提示他过载已经近在眼前，神经元中堆叠的刺激在将他推向高潮。充斥全身的渴望使他的火种跃动得几乎要脱离舱室，向着唯一能解救他的那个tf靠近。他觉得自己像是忘记了所有的战术和策略，被剥夺了所有的武器和装甲，就那么赤裸地躺在声波面前，只想要将自己的火种双手奉上。  
请求你，震荡波在芯中喃喃地说。他也许真的说出口了，但他以为排气扇的轰鸣声将会盖过这句低得只剩气音的求饶。  
然而声波还是听到了。  
“既然你说了‘请’。”声波说。  
震荡波无法移动自己，他只能艰难地抬起头，他的光学镜头已经被欲望折磨得忽明忽暗，但他发誓这不是情欲煎熬下的错觉。他看到声波在他的腿间俯下身，优雅地启开自己的面罩，然后将他的输出管含入口中。  
温暖的口腔内壁包裹着震荡波，金属软肉紧致地挤压着他灼烫的输出管。声波只吞吐了一次，震荡波就控制不住的将能量液全部释放在对方口中，过多的液体甚至沿着声波的嘴唇流到了下巴上。  
声波没有擦拭，他直接合上了自己的面罩。  
“第四次实验结论：性欲冲动会使火种频率上升，接近过载时达到感知能力范围内。”声波说完便起身离开了实验室，甚至没有解开震荡波的束缚。  
震荡波还未从过载中恢复过来，他模糊的神志迟缓地意识到，声波在刻意模仿他说话的语气，情报官在用这种方式告诉他，这一切只是一场实验。  
也许这才是真正的报复，震荡波想。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
“本周实验是否继续进行？请回复。”  
这条收件人被标记为声波的讯息在震荡波的待发送列表里躺了好几个日循环，迟迟没有传输到应去往的那个tf的通信终端里。震荡波罕见地在词句上斟酌了许久，把草稿调出来改了三四次，最终改成了：  
“我已将你的身份信息录入实验室验证系统，你可以随时来拜访。”  
震荡波点击了发送，感觉到一直处在紧绷状态的神经网络终于放松了一些。  
假如所有这些只是为了笼络声波的协助，他大可以不必这么麻烦，震荡波缓缓琢磨着这些他并不适应的紧张和犹豫，既然已经查明了声波能力的源头，他完全可以采取一些更粗暴的手段让情报官的才能为自己所用——比如抽取对方的火种移植到一盘磁带里，就像声波对蝙蝠精做过的那样。震荡波甚至可以强行和声波进行火种融合，尽管这么做有一定的几率会由于震荡波本人的影响使对方的火种失速，从而导致声波彻底丧失他的能力，但从理论上说，只要声波的火种足够坚韧，能够稳定地输送足量的情绪冲动，震荡波的火种就可能被带动至同样的步调。声波已经用他自己的方式证明了震荡波的火种并没有冻结，只要提供给他相当的刺激，他就可以拥有与普通tf无异的频率波动。到那时，火种融合产生的链接就会保证声波所看到和听到的一切都能传达到震荡波这里，他只需要几个简单的小程序让对方乖乖听话打开屏障即可。  
但震荡波机体的每一寸都在抗拒这种强迫行为。逻辑在催促他采取行动，给他列出了一长串这样控制声波的好处，他举不出理由来反对这种方便快捷的做法，然而却总是无法将这条指令付诸实施。震荡波不知道反抗来自哪里，他的脑模块，他的机体组件，抑或是他本该寂静沉稳默默燃烧着的火种？就像那条没有由来地要求他去接近声波的病毒信息一样，同样不知名的声音在告诉他声波不应该被如此对待，他有自己的自由意志，他值得被尊重，他是——当这个词出现在处理器中时震荡波几乎以为时光倒退回了战前，那个无忧无虑的tf们还会对彼此许下如此承诺的时代——那个声音说，声波是应当被珍惜的。  
也许是声波说的话造成了这样的效果，关于他们在学院里错过的相识，震荡波思考着，但他事后反复搜索了自己的记忆区块和残存下来的学院数据库，都没能找到可以证明声波说的这段经历的证据。也许对方是在说谎，逻辑发出警示，只是为了试探和动摇他，但就连震荡波本人也没有预料到这样一句话能对他产生如此强大的作用，甚至让他开始背离逻辑的指挥。诚然，学院里收留的异能者并不算多，但也不少，震荡波那时身兼议员，加上还有自己的研究和其他计划，会遗漏某一个拥有特异点的tf也不奇怪，但震荡波拒绝承认是纯粹的巧合使他和声波擦肩而过。如果真的是这样，震荡波想，如果仅仅是因为自己当时太忙这种可笑的理由而使他们俩失去了颠覆世界的机会，那么随之而来的遗憾和后悔将会剧烈到足以吞没一个普通tf的处理器。在这一刻震荡波庆幸自己没有情感，不会陷入诸如此类的情绪而停止自己的脚步。如果真是神和他开的玩笑，震荡波默默握紧拳头，那么他会证明，从今以后他的命运将完全掌控在自己手里。他会弥补过去的错误，让失却的可能性重新展现它的力量。

声波没有回复他的信息，也没有出现在实验室里，于是震荡波动身前往霸天虎基地，却得到声波正在和威震天商讨制定作战计划的消息。震荡波颇感惊讶，因为他没有收到关于这次行动的任何通知，而一般来说这种级别的会议是需要他出席的。震荡波决定到会议室去探个究竟，却在途中意外地遇到了在附近走廊上闲逛的轰隆隆和迷乱，显然声波参加会议时把他们俩也关在门外了。震荡波试着问道：“你们知道这次作战的具体内容吗？”  
“不知道。”轰隆隆耸耸肩，然后狡黠地笑了一下，“不过，嘿，要是你态度好，我可以帮你问问老大能不能来个直播。”  
“直播？”震荡波疑惑地重复了这个词，“什么意思？”  
“你知道，这种会议一般是不让我们进去的。”迷乱接话道，“不过如果我们求着老大，他有时候也会让我们在外边听听里头都在讲点什么。”  
“怎么做到的？”震荡波有些诧异，作战会议为了防止窃听和汽车人的卧底，周围十米内都会屏蔽无线通讯信号，声波不太可能为了满足两个磁带的好奇心而去冒这么大的风险关掉屏蔽器。  
“这我就不知道了，多半是老大的特异功能之一呗。”轰隆隆摊了摊手，“还挺管用的，有时候出任务迷乱把通讯器搞坏了老大也总能找到我们在哪儿。”  
“嘿！我什么时候弄坏过通讯器！那都是你干的好事！”迷乱抗议道，两个迷你金刚开始在地板上滚成一团。  
震荡波没去管他们，他开始分析刚刚得到的关于声波能力的新情报。情报官应该是用自己的火种与他们建立了某种链接，这证明了声波确实有改变其他tf频率的能力，也即是说，他不仅能接收信息，还能向别的tf传递至少是包含音频信号的内容，这效果想必能在战斗中发挥很大的作用，但震荡波从未见过声波在任何情况下使用它。在某次被汽车人抓捕关押时，声波本可以用这种方式向总部报告位置并请求支援的。如果声波能找到丢失了通讯器的磁带们，说明他的感知距离远远不止在实验室中测算得出的数据。或许对另一方的火种有所要求？轰隆隆和迷乱变形形态时待的磁带舱就在声波火种舱的正前方——震荡波见过那些精密的部件辗转推移向两边旋开，露出藏在下面的蓝色火种的过程——也许声波的火种对磁带们的频率较为熟悉，因此能够实现这种信息传递？  
震荡波的猜想没能继续，因为他看到声波从会议室中走了出来。他迎上去，想询问情报官为什么没有知会他这次的行动，但是声波像是没看到他一样快步从震荡波身边走过。震荡波感到不解，他看向同样被冷落在一边的轰隆隆和迷乱。  
“老大看起来心情很不好。”轰隆隆歪着头说，“我劝你现在还是别去招惹他。”  
但等到震荡波回到实验室的时候，他发现声波已经在那里等着他了。  
“继续我们的实验？”震荡波走到实验桌前。  
“你从未向威震天陛下申请过这些实验的许可，也没有报备过你的实验目的。”声波语气冰冷，紧紧盯住震荡波。  
“这是你把我排除在这次任务外的原因吗？”震荡波反问。  
“停止试图转移话题的行为。”声波没有理会。  
“对你刚才的话我并不否认。”震荡波从容地回答，他已预料到这样的对峙迟早会来临，“但容我提醒你，实验如果成功，对霸天虎的大业无疑会有很大帮助。更何况，我不认为我们的实验内容都是适合向威震天报告的，我相信在这一点上你也会赞同我的意见。”  
“你的行为足以构成对霸天虎的背叛。”声波朝震荡波逼近了一步，“我还没有向威震天陛下汇报，但如果你今天不告诉我你的真正目的，我将不得不把你列入霸天虎叛徒的名单。”  
震荡波不为所动。他没有对声波的威胁做出反应，而是直视着对方从未被人见过的护目镜下的光学镜头，问：“声波，你为什么要做情报工作？”  
“什么？”声波看起来从未被问过这个问题。  
“你想知道我的目的，就得先回答我的问题。”震荡波沉稳地说，目光没有离开情报官被遮挡住的脸，“你为什么选择了这个职位？”  
“我的能力使我擅长于情报搜集和分析。”声波说，“这是显而易见的，我不明白你问这个问题的意义。”  
“但那并不能构成你选择做这项工作的充分理由。”震荡波抬起手将自己整理的关于声波的数据投影到全息图像上，“你的战斗能力很出色，完全可以领导一支前线的战斗小队。你冷静，缜密，善于分析，具有足够的耐心，也可以成为一名科学家。如果你偏好更为隐蔽的任务，你甚至可以加入黑狗队。你有那么多选择，而你却选了和你的能力相匹配的那个。尽管你声称从未喜欢过自己的能力，但你还是在让它定义你是谁。在威震天的议会计划前我见到你时——直到五天前我都以为那是我们的第一次会面——你说你不是任何人的手下，蝙蝠精雇佣你只是因为你的能力，但是现在你在威震天的手下做着跟当年一模一样的事，你甚至不向他索取报酬。声波，回答我，你真的觉得你现在的生活跟那时有什么区别吗？”  
“你到底想说什么？”声波略弯下腰做出攻击的姿态，但震荡波比他更快，他将手伸到键盘下方抽出早已准备好的武器，毫不犹豫地向声波发射了能量脉冲。  
他看着声波挣扎着被迫变回卡带机的模式，机体部件因极力反抗咯咯作响，但仍旧无法摆脱磁场的作用。震荡波伸手接住从空中掉落下来的卡带机，轻轻地放到实验桌上。他对声波说：“这是我新近发明的武器，它会干扰你的变形齿轮，使你的变形过程逆转，然后将你锁死在变形模式。我可以告诉你如何自己建立程序解除它的效果，如果你愿意，我还可以告诉你它作用的原理。同样，我也可以帮助你改进你的能力，让你可以控制别人的思维，甚至能够操控威震天和整个霸天虎来实现你的理想。你的能力是属于你自己的，你应该为了自己的目的使用它，而不是让它来决定你该成为什么样的人。我不知道当年发生了什么，但我本该早在学院时就教给你这些。声波，考虑一下吧。”  
声波无言地沉默了一会儿，然后问：“这样做对你又有什么好处？”  
震荡波哑然。是的，他想，假如他之后不能说服声波接受他的“创世纪”计划，这样做等于是在冒险给他自己增加敌人。也许声波早已成功了，震荡波发觉承认这一点无比艰难，他已经改变了震荡波的思维，他把某样东西放在了本应凌驾一切的逻辑之上，让震荡波无法做出正确的判断，甚至不惜以身试险，只为了追求那一丝渺茫的，在久远的时光中被磨灭，却又因一句情梦中不知真伪的话语而重新被点燃的希望。  
“我原本是期望你能理解我。”震荡波低声回答，“但假如那没能成功，等到我们不得不为敌的那一天，我希望能由你来终结我。”  
声波没有说话，他像一台真正的空空如也的卡带机一样静默无声地立在桌子上。震荡波等了一会儿，没能等到回应，他于是将解锁变形齿轮和制造那具枪械的方法输入电脑，显示在屏幕上，像他承诺过的那样，然后把卡带机转了个个使声波能够看到那些文字。做完这一切后，震荡波几不可闻地叹了口气，离开了他的实验室。  
唯有已作出的决定是不可更改的，震荡波想。

两个日循环后，震荡波在总部基地接到消息，声波在战斗中头部受到重创，生命垂危。  
震荡波原以为不会有什么事情能阻止他永恒的思考，可是在那一刻他的处理器完全停滞了。他不能动，不能说话，不能做出任何符合他身份性格的反应。他像一台系统突然崩溃而停止运转的机器一样愣在了原地。  
慢慢地，震荡波的回路中出现了那个声音，每当事情和声波有关时它都会如约而至。震荡波知道，对于它说的话自己从来都没有其他的选择。  
这次它说，不能就这么结束。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
黑夜绵长，柔软，令人困倦而又令人不安。  
声波在这样的黑夜中醒来，又或者没有醒来，因为他感觉不到自己的存在。他觉得仿佛漂浮在虚无的真空中，接收不到任何来自外界的信息。他所在的地方好像触不到边界，但在这无限的空间中又似乎仅有他一个活体。他无法驱动自己的机体，也无法聚集起自己的知觉。没有光，没有声音，没有来自其他tf的磁场波动，什么都没有。  
我怎么了？声波问自己。  
他试图回忆，但能想起的只有遮蔽视线的漫天烟尘，地上溅落的能量液，各种武器发射的轰鸣和听不清内容的叫嚣声。声波从模糊的图像中拼凑着前因后果，他应该是在与汽车人交战的前线上，当时他正在指挥磁带部队突击，尔后猛地感到激光脉冲的巨大能量击中了自己，他在这种骇人的热度和辐射中察觉到外部装甲瞬间熔化，再然后……他不再记得了。声波无法估计机体的受损程度，但可以肯定的是，既然他还有意识，那么他的火种想必还没有完全熄灭。  
这么说我还活着，声波默默想，但恐怕离死亡也差不了多少了。  
他试着用火种链接去感应磁带们的所在，但很快发现因为机体供能严重不足，他的火种非常虚弱，无法接近他所希望的频率。事实上，他的火种已经只是勉强还在维持跳动了。声波猜想他的机体已进入了近似于静态死锁的状态，假如震荡波上次与他分享的理论成立，在这种情况下他不能再听见任何tf的芯声。  
想到震荡波让声波感到烦躁。他和科学家上一次的会面不能说是愉快的，对方提出的建议让他无法接受又本能地感到危险，但声波没想过他会就这样死去而使他们未竟的一切都化为无意义的泡影。也许他还欠震荡波一个回答，尽管他还没有想好该如何回答。  
此时声波警觉地意识到有什么不属于他的自言自语的东西侵入了他的火种，一大串数值和文字飞快地在他的思维中掠过，紧接着是精密细致的建模图像。声波一下子无法理解这么多的数据，在平常状态下这难不倒他，但现在他缺少高速运转的处理器做支持，只能缓慢地辨认那些繁杂的信息。有点像是他的能力一开始觉醒的时候，声波暗自想。他渐渐认出图像上显示的是自己的机体，不需要多少分析也能看出机甲支离破碎的程度，尤其是头部几乎已经完全熔毁了。这种程度的损伤恐怕是不可能修复了，声波冷静地思考着，并未感觉到痛苦，只是有些疑惑是谁在这种情况下还在费心扫描检查他。无意义的行为，声波在内芯评价，他的火种确实还在微弱地跳动，但机体已经丧失了几乎全部的功能，一个不能发挥作用的情报官对霸天虎来说没有用处，同死了其实已经没两样。  
声波想起威震天也有过这样濒临死亡的经历，那时他赌上自己手上剩下的全部筹码，和震荡波做了一场冒险的交易换来霸天虎领袖的复活。但他不是威震天，不会有人跨越整个宇宙耗尽全部的能量储备来救他，对区区一个情报官来说这是过高的代价了，哪怕只是让他像个植物机一样苟延残喘都是对现今极度缺乏的能量的浪费，如果他是威震天他也会选择放弃的。  
也许他会有一场盛大风光的葬礼，声波想象着那个场景，无法抑制地感到一丝讽刺，威震天会致辞，“纪念霸天虎最伟大的情报官”，他的演讲将会是激昂和鼓舞的，然后，咔哧——他的维生管线会被拔下，他的机体会被丢到废铁堆，他将躺在其他为霸天虎大业牺牲的同僚的尸体中间等着自己的意识慢慢消逝，等着火种停止最后的挣扎，这一次他将不会再醒来。  
声波觉得这样也没什么不好的。  
不知道威震天会不会亲手切断那些维持他还活着的假象的管线，声波觉得不会，这件脏活会被交给某个手下去做，也许就是这个正在被迫检查他机体的倒霉家伙，威震天会告诉他这个行为是光荣且必要的。但声波深知自己在霸天虎内部树敌众多，没准这个tf巴不得亲手结束他的生命——  
等一下，声波猛然察觉到，既然他的知觉系统已经损坏，而此时他的火种频率低得不可能与任何正常tf交汇，他不应该能感应到任何数据才对，但眼下这个tf的思维确实地传导进了声波的火种中，他对声波机体的检测结果符合声波对自己的判断，而源源不断涌来的新信息也证明他不是声波的记忆碎片所产生的幻象，那么到底是谁？  
声波想到了一个可能性，有且仅有一个tf可能在这种状况下与他的火种频率相合。  
“奇怪，深层意识出现了活动迹象，”从对方的思维里传来了一个声音，这声音在过去的几个周循环内为声波所熟悉，此刻它的响起几乎使声波误以为一切都还保持着正常，这只不过是又一次匪夷所思的实验，“这不符合逻辑。”  
好吧，声波想，至少他现在可以确定正在摆弄他残破机体的究竟是谁了。

这倒确实很像他和震荡波第三次实验的情景，声波回忆起来，除了那时还有台不省人事的量产机。不过量产机的记忆已经被震荡波抹消，所以现在只剩下他们两个能意识到这种可笑的相似性。声波聆听着震荡波有条不紊地执行检查，即使在火种连接中也感受不到科学家的任何情绪使声波再一次确信，对方着实是一个完美的赛博坦人。震荡波的处理器中有好几个进程在同时运行，科学家冷静地扫描他的机体，标记受伤位置和级别，评估零件的损坏情况，模拟治疗方案，列举将会需要的工具和材料，而声波甚至无法从中判断出使他下线的这场战役是以霸天虎的胜利还是失败为结果。  
声波思考着要不要尝试与震荡波建立双向连接来让自己想问的问题得到解答，虽然这么做的成功率不高，他和磁带们的链接都花了几年才稳固下来。声波不是爱说话的tf，但此时他感到让自己的声音被外界听到是有意义的。这可能是最后的机会了，声波思索着，也许他该安排一些后事，即使震荡波不会是一个很好的遗言执行人，也总比没有好。  
至少要设法知道磁带们的现状，声波下定决心，他开始试着用火种联络震荡波。  
声波并不知道具体要怎么做，关于他的能力他从没有认真研究过，震荡波是第一个企图去解释其原理的tf。现在声波能做的只是在芯中反复呼唤震荡波的名字，等待对方的思维中是否会给出回应。  
平稳流动的数据一瞬间停滞的时候声波知道自己成功了，他感觉到震荡波有些困惑，似乎不确定突然出现的声音是不是自己的错觉。声波于是又喊了一遍对方的名字，这次震荡波切实地捕捉到了音频，声波看着科学家调动自己的数据库开始比对声纹，然后再一次的茫然。声波意识到他用火种发出的是自己原本的嗓音，而非通常经过处理的电子声，他补充说：“这里是声波。”  
他看不到震荡波的动作，但能想象对方的光镜猛地转向自己维生舱中一动不动的破损头颅的场面。“声波？”显然震荡波没费多少时间就得出了答案，“这是……你在用火种和我对话？”声波发现对方匆忙将刚刚接收到的崭新声纹转码存入自己的数据库，感到有些好笑。随时随地的记录不是我的工作吗，声波芯想，什么时候科学家也有保存别的tf个人资料的癖好了。  
“是的，除非你检测到我的发声器还能用。”声波在连接中说。  
震荡波没有对此做出评价，声波有些不知道该怎么把对话进行下去，一个之前困扰他的问题脱口而出：“为什么是你在修我？”  
“我有过维修你的经验，而且，”声波注意到震荡波分出了一部分内存继续手头的工作，“目前看来除了我没有人有能力修好你。”  
“威震天让你给我造一套新机体？”声波怀疑地问，当前霸天虎的能量储存恐怕不能够支持这一过程，更何况震荡波已经完成了他的太空桥计划，声波想不到还有什么可以作为交易的筹码。  
“不需要。”震荡波回答，“我有别的方法，不用更换你的机体。”  
声波沉默了一会儿，试图从震荡波的思维中找到他说的方法是什么，但科学家只专注在他的机体上。既然有别的方法，声波想问，当时复活威震天的时候为什么不用？这本是个不应该被问出口的问题，但声波没能控制好与震荡波之间的连接传输，让科学家听到了他自己的芯声。  
“那时你向我提出的交换条件是为威震天打造一副新的机体，”震荡波平静地回答，“我只是做了你要求我做的事。”  
那么现在呢？声波的内芯反问，现在你在按照谁的命令行事？但这次他没有向震荡波发问，而是让这个想法仅仅停留在自己的意识中。又一次的沉默，然后声波想起他联系震荡波的初衷。  
“磁带们怎么样？”声波问。  
“机器狗受了点轻伤，其他都没事。”震荡波很快回答，“你被袭击后他们呼叫了支援，已经安全撤退。”  
声波略微放下了芯，他能知道震荡波说的是事实。他静静地观察了一会儿震荡波思维模块里巨量数据的起伏涌动，发现对方的处理器中不时有能量过低的报错音弹出，但都被科学家无视了。声波意识到，震荡波在他机体前待的时间可能比他想象得要长得多。  
他出声问：“我昏迷了多久？”  
“接近三个日循环。”震荡波查看了一下显示已经是深夜的内置时钟，“严格来说，你现在并没有脱离昏迷状态，你的意识有所恢复，但机体还处在下线中。”  
“而你这段时间一直没去充过电？”声波追问，他知道科学家有时会沉迷于实验直至强制下线，但没有想到维修自己的机体也会让震荡波忘记补充能量。  
“深度扫描和分析很花时间。”震荡波承认。  
“去充电吧。”声波说，用难得的柔和语音将这句话送入震荡波的思维回路，“你需要休息，我们可以明天再继续。”  
震荡波进程中的数据流迟缓下来。“接受你的建议。”他说，开始逐个将处理器中的程序暂停并把进度记入日志。声波从对方身上感应到了一点点迟疑，他试着分析其中蕴含的意思，发现科学家似乎在犹豫要不要和他说晚安。  
声波觉得如果自己的脸还在的话恐怕会为科学家少见的纠结笑出来。“去睡吧。”他再次对震荡波说。对方也许点头了，但声波看不见，他只能感觉到震荡波的意识逐渐远离，科学家思维的声音慢慢消失，直到声波再一次陷入了一无所有的黑暗中。  
而黑暗突然间变得难熬起来。  
声波不敢让自己的意识下线，因为不知道下一次醒来会是什么时候，但他没有想到多年来习惯于被别的tf芯声侵扰后难得的安静会如此令人无所适从。他忍受着孤身一人的黑夜和寂静，无法控制地感到恐惧，他觉得自己没有实体的意识在向周围无限延伸，却又什么都触碰不到。没有时钟可以参考，声波不知道时间流逝的速度，他不知道自己已经在虚无空洞中等待了多久，和还要等待多久。他甚至开始怀疑自己是否还存在，又或者仅仅是一条虚拟的程序，一段幻觉，一个已死之人的残影——  
声波不情愿地想，他有点怀念刚才震荡波在的感觉了。  
毕竟在眼下这种情况，他能感应到的信息只能来自于那一个tf。这是只有他们两个的空间，只有精神，只有灵魂，只有震荡波的声音能传到他的世界中。在沉寂的黑暗和漫长到看不见尽头的时间里，声波终于不得不承认，他需要震荡波的陪伴。  
于是他轻轻地，用即使是对一个意识体来说都细微到难以察觉的声音，轻轻地呼唤道：“震荡波？”  
“怎么了？”出乎意料的是震荡波迅速地回复了。  
声波觉得告诉对方他在黑暗中感到不安实在太过难以开口，于是他转而问：“你还没开始充电？”  
“看来你的火种传输能力比我想象的要强。”震荡波回答，“或许我该起来做个测试？”  
“不必了。”声波在假想中翻了翻光学镜头，“睡你的。”  
在震荡波的音频再一次消逝于黑暗中之前，声波听到对方的芯声自遥远的地方传来，语气几乎可称得上是温柔的。  
“晚安。”震荡波说。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
声波利用这段独处的时间试图自检，发现脑模块的功能所剩无几。他的记忆扇区受损，完整的记忆只有近几个月的，无法读取库存的情报数据，也无法调用自己的内置通讯器。他现在像一台人类的老式寻呼机一样，只能收发最基础的信息，而且传输对象仅有一个。在震荡波进入充电状态期间，声波能做的就只有在空荡荡的意识中静静等待。  
因无法估计而更显得漫长的时间过去后，声波感觉到震荡波醒了。他在自己意识的视野中看着属于震荡波的火种颜色逐渐点亮，对方的系统随之上线，能量指标良好，机体运作正常，工作日志开始报告未完成的进程，检查声波的状态被排在第一位。他等待着标志震荡波的火种信号越走越近，恍惚地觉得似乎在很久之前，他也曾经历过这样等待某个人醒来的早晨。  
震荡波并无多言地继续前一天留下的事项，以科学家的严谨浏览着维生舱前一个晚上监测到的数值波动。声波觉得有些困倦，检修自己的机体实在不是个能称得上多有趣的工作，他放任自己不着边际地想着，不再花太多芯思观察科学家的行动，震荡波真的已经这样连续进行了三天吗？难道他没有别的事要做？就在声波快要被对方回路中平稳沉闷的数据流催得产生睡意时，震荡波突然从火种中向他问道：“你是不是觉得很无聊？”  
“？”声波发送了一个表示疑问的讯号。  
“我猜测那是你昨晚叫我的原因。”震荡波说，“需不需要我用空余内存给你放个电影？惊天雷在内部信息平台上分享了很多人类影片。”  
“……”声波在潜意识中做了个扶额的动作，他决定等他返回工作后就去马上清理掉那些垃圾视频，顺便限制一下惊天雷的上传权限。见声波没有回答，震荡波真的开始下载资源网络上的人类电影，声波不得不出声阻止他，然后他意识到，就在前一天他刚刚醒来时还在思考自己死去后会怎么样，而现在他已经如此笃定震荡波能够修好他。声波试着说服自己，科学家的能力有目共睹，但同时思维的另一个小角落提醒他，不应该对震荡波交付过多的信任。在他的死活完全掌握在对方手中，自己的机体像堆废铁一样毫无行动能力的情况下，他却在和震荡波讨论电影。即使能探测到对方的芯声，声波觉得自己也不该如此悠闲。  
“其实你可以让自己睡过去一会儿。”震荡波对他说，“记录显示你的意识似乎一晚上都没有下线，过长时间维持思维活动会影响机体别处的供能。鉴于你的能量转换舱暂时还无法工作，需要完全依靠外部能量输入，减少体内能源损耗是符合逻辑的。我已经优先修复了你的火种舱和火种稳定器，你不必担心下线时会出什么事。”  
“你用什么修复了我的火种舱？”声波问，他分明记得震荡波说13号矿已经全部用在了威震天的新机体上。  
“来自水晶城的矿石，我称之为14号矿。”声波有些惊讶于震荡波对他的毫不隐瞒，“是我最早种下的一批矿物，被证明具有复生功效。可惜的是我只随身携带了一小块样品来地球，因此要完全修复你必须等到我们利用太空桥返回塞伯坦后。在此期间，我打算先把你损坏的外部装甲补好。目前可使用的材料不多，所以这恐怕也要花上一段时间。”  
声波默默计算了一下，按照威震天的安排，拿下这个星球估计还需要三个月。他为自己不能参加之后的行动感到有些遗憾，但他现在除了和震荡波说话之外什么都干不了，即使他想借此机会套出震荡波的秘密计划，恐怕他受损的处理器也远远没有恢复到能读取和分析对方大脑模块中那么多信息的程度。也许震荡波是对的，他应该休息，休息也是……应得的，在他为霸天虎贡献了那么多之后。  
“七个塞时后叫醒我。”声波嘱托震荡波说。  
“好的。”科学家回答。如果震荡波照做了，声波思索着，也许他确实是可以信任的。伴随着对方思维回路中数据浮动的轻响，声波任由自己被黑暗和静谧裹挟。这一次黑暗感觉起来几乎是温暖的，声波在陷入沉睡前恍惚地想。

“声波，”震荡波的声音在火种中由模糊逐渐转为清晰，“时间到了，而且我需要你的帮助。”震荡波停顿了片刻，直到声波回应后才问：“你能在火种连接中传递图像资料吗？”  
“我可以尝试一下。”声波回答，“你需要什么？”  
“我正在重塑你的面部，”震荡波告诉他，“但我只见过一次你的脸，那时我的……视觉传感系统恐怕不在最佳状态，记忆中的图像不够清楚。”意识到震荡波指的是哪一次后，声波不可避免地回忆起当时的场景，一些暧昧的画面渐次浮现在他的意识深处。那是他们实验中的一次……意外，他不知道自己是出于什么芯理做了那件事，但是在那时一切都似乎发生得顺理成章。他想把它解释为一次纯粹的测验，但后来的事态已明显超出了实验的范畴。同时，声波又觉得那比科学家惯常做的“实验”要简单得多，他当时只是想看到震荡波的火种充满力量地跳动的画面，想要看看那颗死寂一般的火种里是否还有生命的痕迹，而当它真的绽放出剧烈的光芒与热度时，声波意识到，那正是它本来应有的样子，经历皮影戏之前，震荡波的火种一直是那样跳动的。  
声波告诉震荡波按照大概的样子雕刻就好，反正绝大部分时候他的脸都藏在面罩下，事实上他也很久没有在镜子中观察自己的脸了。他庆幸科学家没有继续追问，让他可以不必再回想起他们俩那次越轨行为的任何细节，但震荡波接下来的问题没有让他如愿。  
“那时你说你见过我被改造前的样子，在学院里，”震荡波的语调听起来罕见的犹疑，似乎他自己也不能确信声波对他说的话是否属实，“我想知道那是怎么回事。”  
“我……”声波搜寻着自己加入霸天虎前的记忆，发现这一部分丢失尤为严重，几乎只剩下断裂的碎片，“无法回答，我的记忆模块好像受损了。”  
“可能性很大。”震荡波迅速检索了一下声波头部的扫描报告。  
“我以为你并不在意过去的自己。”声波说，在与震荡波共事的日子里他从未听对方提起过以前的事。  
“确实如此，”震荡波回答，“连我自己都不认为那个他和现在的我还是同一个人。我的机体面目全非，性格截然不同，甚至火种也不再以同一个频率跳动了。他经历过的情绪我不再能感受，他的很多想法我也不再能理解，他就好像一个与我的生命无关的人，但是情感……是很复杂的东西，它是电子，磁场，化学物质等等因素共同作用的结果。议会切除了我的情感模块，使我不再能辨识或分析不同的情绪，也无法对外界发生的事做出应有的条件反射，但我不知道这是否意味着我已失去了产生同样反应的能力，也许它还存在，只是我无法激活它的效果。我无法确定，那个‘他’是真正地消失了，还是一直在那里，只是我再也看不到。逻辑在无法认识的事物面前束手无策。从某种角度说，‘他’就像宇宙中的暗物质，无法被观测，只能通过间接的推断试图证明其存在。”  
声波觉得震荡波的自白中带上了一丝痛苦的意味，在对方短暂的停顿中他想，假如“脆弱”这个词能被用在震荡波身上，那么震荡波在说这些话时，他所表现出来的脆弱几乎让声波的火种感受到了同样的痛苦。  
“我原先认为，”震荡波继续说道，“这样一个不能被证明又不能被证伪的命题，就像神灵是否存在一样没有研究价值，然而正如暗物质发出的引力牵动着星体系统数亿万循环间缓慢的运动，‘他’也许一直在影响着我，这让我不再能清晰地评判自己，甚至开始怀疑我长久以来坚持的东西。自从听了你的那句话，我开始无法控制地想，假如我们在那时候认识了彼此，也许还会有别的可能，如果我还是原本的我，我们本来可以一起改变这个世界，本来可以一起实现我们的理想，我们甚至可以……”  
声波看到震荡波的火种不可思议地闪烁起明亮的光。  
“……可以相爱。”震荡波的声音像一句轻轻的叹息。  
声波说不出话，他的火种被某种他从未感受过的东西侵蚀，那像是火焰又像是水流，在灼痛他火种的同时又细密地包裹着他，淹没了他，让他在沉浮中几近融化。那是属于震荡波的情感吗，声波问自己，那是他所听到过的，最接近于爱意的话。  
但这起伏很快就被平息下去，科学家的火种恢复了以往的平静。“那不是我本来想要对你说的，尽管我承认那种理论的合理性。”震荡波重新换上了毫无波澜的语气，“我的处理器中有时会出现不明来源的干扰信息，已经有一段时间了，我没法删除它。如果让你感到了困扰，我表示抱歉。”  
然而声波可以确定，刚才的声音来自于震荡波自己的火种。那么，声波想，是那个“他”在说话吗？  
声波惊讶于科学家竟没有得出这个最简单的结论。  
然而震荡波没有再提起过这个话题，声波也没有再感受到过疑似对方的情绪的火种波动。维修在无言中继续进行着。接下来的几天震荡波变得忙碌，而声波选择将更多的时间用来下线休息以促进修复。在沉睡和清醒的间隙声波感觉到震荡波来了又走，对方的火种在他意识的视野中明明灭灭。科学家不再主动和他说话，只在声波询问他战局如何时作以简洁的回答。缺乏与周围世界的直接接触使人不再能够完全相信自己的判断，声波开始怀疑，震荡波向他流露出的情感，对方火种中一度存在的温度，都是他受伤昏迷后混乱的大脑模块径自模拟创造出来的故事。也许，声波想，只是他自己的内芯希望震荡波并不总是看上去的那样冰冷，他徒劳地期盼在科学家火种的深处依然残留着幸存的情感，让他不只是一台逻辑的机器。  
然而梦总是会醒的，声波告诉自己，到时候他就能知道埋藏在震荡波芯中的那个代表过去的存在是否仅仅是他梦中一个虚假的幻影。

距离声波受伤过去了约三个周循环，震荡波一次外出后对声波说：“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”  
“先说坏消息。”声波立即回答。  
“入侵计划失败了，威震天已决定放弃地球。”震荡波用与平常无异的语气陈述这个事实，“好消息是，我们可以提前回塞伯坦了。”

震荡波加快了对声波的治疗进程，14号矿提纯后的效果令人惊异。机体功能迅速上线的同时，声波感到他与震荡波火种间的连接也在飞快地淡化。当他打开光学镜头真正地看到那具久未谋面的紫色机体时，来自震荡波内芯的信号已在声波的回路中彻底消失了。早已预料到的结局，声波对自己说，不该为此感到遗憾。他站起来活动了一下自己的机体，体会着管线中流动的能量液循环至指尖而后返回的感觉。声波环顾着科学家的实验室，塞伯坦上的这个比地球上的大得多，摆满了他不认识的仪器和样本。震荡波的帝国，声波在芯中默默作了个比喻，科学家毕生所追求的东西都从这里开始。  
“运行一下你的自检程序，”震荡波说，声波隐约觉得，对方现实中的声音与火种中听到的有微妙的不同，“告诉我有没有什么问题。”  
声波开始检查自己的大脑模块，新生的处理器运转得比想象中还好些，他发现自己昏迷时失去的数据都已经恢复了。声波思索着是否应当对震荡波表示感谢，然后他骤然发现，自己的记忆存储中多了一些原本不存在的东西。这段凭空增加的记忆所带来的巨大震撼使声波无法自抑地颤栗，延续百万年的战争中他都没有动摇过一刻，却在这一瞬间感到自己仿佛被摧毁了，被从内到外地粉碎而又重组。他看向震荡波，他看着对方的眼神好像震荡波正是那个将他片片撕碎又拼合起来的人。从某种意义上说，声波苦涩地想，正是如此。  
“怎么了？”震荡波注意到了他的失态。  
你不会相信我想起了什么，声波无言地合上光学镜。这是个意外，14号矿不仅修复了他的机体，甚至将他过去主动舍弃的那段记忆也一并归还给了他。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
“你确定你需要这东西吗？”震荡波皱着眉头问，“我是说，如果戴着它能让你感到安芯，我当然不会有什么意见。但我必须承认，我不太喜欢看不到你的脸的感觉。”  
“它不是固定的。”声波无奈地解释道，随着一声轻响打开自己新装上去的面罩。  
“我知道，是我亲手做的。”震荡波伸出手看似苦恼地摸了摸头雕后部，“好吧，不说这个了。现在告诉我，你考虑过搬来和我一起住的提议了吗？你已经能控制自己的能力，不用再一个人住在那么偏僻的地方了。我这里离学院近些，你的伙伴们也能有更宽敞的地方可以充电。”震荡波努力装出轻松随意的语气，但声波能感觉到对方的火种正因极度紧张而不规律地鼓动着。  
“我考虑过了。”声波回答。  
“结果呢？”震荡波急切地盯着声波的光学镜头。  
“我觉得……”声波略略偏过头去，不想直视对方过于炽烈的视线，“……可以接受。”  
“太棒了！”震荡波兴奋地直接将他抱离了地面，从议员内芯爆发出的喜悦冲刷着声波的火种，“抱歉，我现在必须去议会了，但我晚上就过去帮你搬东西，好吗？”  
“知道了。”无论多少次，声波还是不太能适应对方的热情，他甚至不太清楚当震荡波像这样拥抱他时该把双手放在哪里，此刻他感到自己面甲的温度令人难堪地开始上升，于是轻轻推了推震荡波的胸甲，“快去吧。”  
震荡波快速地吻了他一下，又把他往怀里用力搂了搂，才依依不舍地放开，转身变形离去。  
声波有些怀疑议员会一路哼着歌飞到元老院去。

“嗯……震荡波，可以了……”  
声波感到发声器里积蓄了过多的电荷，使他的声音不可避免地带上情欲的沙哑。他试图控制住机体不自觉的颤动，但下方在他接口里肆意妄为的舌头显然没有一点要帮忙的意思。他只好伸出手去，用所剩不多的力气推拒着震荡波的头雕，避免自己过早地因为对方富有技巧的舔舐而过载。震荡波闻言抬起头来，嘴唇周围湿漉漉地沾满了从声波接口内溢出的润滑液。他抓住声波的手放到唇边轻触，然后起身伏在声波上方与他交换一个真正的吻。震荡波灵活的舌头缠卷着他的，扫过他的口腔内壁，使声波尝到对方的电解液与他自己的润滑液混合的味道。他羞耻地闭上自己的光学镜头，任由震荡波轻柔而黏腻地从唇间吻到下巴，到他覆着水汽的光镜，再到他的音频接收器。  
“别急。”震荡波在他的接收器旁低声说。  
震荡波的嘴唇下移到他的脖颈间，那里没有装甲的覆盖，使得对方很容易就能伸出舌头勾连那些精巧的管线，反复拨弄它们让声波觉得仿佛有酥麻的热流从那里扩散至他的全身，抚慰他直到整具机体都瘫软下去。震荡波将两根手指伸入他的接口，那里已经很湿润了，液体蜿蜒着流出顺着指缝滑落下去，滴到充电床上。震荡波的手指摸索找寻着他的敏感处，曲起指节轻轻挤压他的传感节点，沿着他被逐渐点亮的发光带爱抚接口内已然开始收缩着的金属软肉，使他抑制不住地呻吟出声。震荡波在拆卸中总是很温柔的，声波模糊地想，也许太温柔了，这漫长的前戏几乎像是种折磨。他肿胀的节点亟需更重，更有力的碾压，他次级油箱的入口抽动着渴望被碰触，那是手指到达不了的地方，只有震荡波的输出管能深入到那个部位，而对方居然还在耐心地替他扩张着。  
声波喘息着，散热器已经降低不了机体的热度，他只能本能地张开嘴希望气流置换能缓解他快要经受不住的焦渴。温和却密集的快感交织着蔓延过他的神经网路，侵袭他的处理器使他无法再清晰地思考。他情不自禁地伸出手去，环过震荡波的肩膀将对方拉近自己，无声地请求他快一点，给他更多，更强烈的刺激。他甚至用另一只手探下去寻找震荡波的输出管，费力地握拢住并上下套弄起来。挺立的管子已经足够坚硬，想到被它进入将会带来怎样的感受使声波的机体一阵震颤。等到震荡波终于将输出管抵在他的接口外沿时，声波觉得自己已经快要在久久得不到满足的渴求中溺毙了。震荡波来回磨蹭着他的外部节点，激出更多淡粉色的润滑液缠连在输出管的纹路上。声波屏住换气，保护叶片顺从地退开，他的接口兴奋地吮吸着对方粗大管子的头部，等待被穿刺，被填满，被直抵深处紧密贴合再无空隙的那一刻。  
由缓至急的抽送中震荡波带有暗示地将手轻压在声波的胸舱上。这是火种融合的邀请，声波明白，但他只是微微地转过头去，没有给予回应。  
“没关系的，”震荡波覆上他的脸，吻他滑落下冷凝液的额头，“如果你还没有准备好，我可以等。”我愿意一直等下去，震荡波在芯里说，知道声波能够听见。他将声波从床上抱起来坐在他怀里，让输出管进入到更深，更隐蔽的地方给对方带去更猛烈的快感。他用力顶弄声波的次级油箱入口直到对方再也承受不住地叫出声，机体痉挛着在令人丧失理智的强烈过载中持续颤抖，而震荡波也同时将对接液灌入声波的身体里。  
“反正你一直能听到我的芯声不是吗。”搂着声波一起躺在床上，让机体在彼此的换气扇轰鸣声中逐渐平复时，震荡波如是说。他再次亲吻声波的双唇，这次是轻柔而不带情欲意味的。  
是的，声波想，他能听到，他能听到满含爱意的言语从震荡波的芯中源源不断地涌流入他的火种，深沉，浓烈，炽热地将他紧紧围绕。比起刚才机体所感受到的高潮，此时真切而强烈的爱意更能深刻撼动他的火种，使他的灵魂震颤得仿佛即将碎裂。  
下一次，声波对自己说，也许下一次他就可以向震荡波敞开自己的火种了。  
那时他们都以为还有很多的时间。

“你确定不需要我参加这次行动吗？”声波问，“我的能力可以派上用场。”  
“还记得我说过的吗？”震荡波看着他，微笑中带着不容忽视的认真，“你的能力要为自己所用，如果你还没有想好你要的是什么，就不要随意暴露它。”

几乎就在高等技术学院的上空被冲天火光照亮的同时，声波感应到本应安全地待在粒子城警局的震荡波的状态发生了变化。震荡波似乎在愤怒地叫嚣着什么，然后传来一阵仿佛机体被压碎般的疼痛，片刻的停顿对峙后是无可奈何的屈服，议员任由自己被带走了。  
声波在局势瞬间翻转的巨大震惊和恐惧中强迫自己冷静下来思考，震荡波的火种显示他正在移动中，声波不知道他们要把他带到哪里，如果超出了他的感知范围，那他可能就会永远失去对方的踪迹了。他将自己的全部注意力放在锁定震荡波的位置上，交代机器狗守在家中，有任何情况马上通过连接向他汇报，自己迅速出了门，在夜色中尽量隐藏身迹，跟随着标志那一颗火种的越来越远的信号赶去。街道上因为学院的火情和大教堂的爆炸出现了不小的混乱，给他提供了有效的隐蔽。声波屏蔽人群中众多旁人的火种传来的嘈杂声音，专注于追寻那个他熟悉的频率。行至半路时他发现震荡波的火种变得静止在同一处，他推测对方已被关押起来，加快了自己的脚步。他最终停下来的地方是一个看似废弃的诊疗所，震荡波应该就在这个设施地下的某处。沿着黑暗的楼梯小心地向下走时，声波猛然意识到，这里就是传说中的那个“研究所”。  
执行皮影戏的地方。  
声波觉得自己的火种像被紧紧攫住一样感到尖锐的刺痛，他不得不再次命令自己镇静，闭上光学镜头，放大自己的芯灵感知来探测情况。底下有三个看守，声波尽量无声地靠近到足够的距离，释放自己的能力操控他们失去自主意识地站在原地。当声波沿着曲折的走廊急促地向震荡波所在的房间走去，用看守脑中读取到的密码打开房门，终于看到靠坐在墙边的议员时，他感觉到对方的情绪由疑惑变得惊讶，再转变为好像每一条管线都被割开一样的痛苦。  
你怎么来了，震荡波在芯中无声地问他，你不该出现在这里。  
“快走。”声波想让自己的声音停止发抖，可他的手也在止不住地颤栗着，“我控制住他们了，现在走还来得及。”  
“我不能离开。”震荡波低下头，他火种中剧烈的冲突矛盾最终化为平静却沉重得仿佛能将其压垮的悲伤，席卷而来让声波自己似乎也被拖入了绝望的深渊，“如果我逃走了，所有其他的人都会受到牵连，你明白的吧。”  
“你疯了吗！”声波至今为止的机生中从未这样失控地大喊过，他无法承受他的整个世界一下子在他眼前分崩离析，尽管他比任何人都清楚震荡波选择留下的理由，“你知不知道他们要对你做什么！他们会把你变成一台没有感情的机器！”  
“我知道，”震荡波抬起光头镜头，直视着声波的，他习惯性地想安慰面前不知所措的tf，想告诉他一切都会没事的，可他明白无论何种欺骗都会被看穿，而且此刻也已经没有任何意义了，“但我必须这么做。声波，我爱你，但恐怕在这一切结束后，我将再也不能理解我现在对你怀有的这份感情了，我甚至可能会与你为敌。我要你答应我一件事，”震荡波的火种里闪耀着坚定而悲壮的光芒，他的声音平稳而不容质疑，“如果我变得……不再是我，如果我最终走上了哲拉萨斯的老路，答应我，你要杀了我，我知道你能做到的。”  
如果可以，声波想，他希望自己没有明白震荡波的意思。他的内芯挣扎着想要反驳，他做不到，他不可能做到的，他也不相信震荡波会变成那样一个残酷而毫无人性的科学家，可声波最终点头了。  
“很好。”震荡波露出欣慰一般的微笑，他执起声波的手，“我还有一件事要拜托你。”  
声波似乎已经明白他要说什么，这使他支持不住地跪倒在地，看起来快要在痛苦中支离破碎地崩溃了，可震荡波必须说下去，“我要你删除我脑子里所有关于你的记忆，然后躲起来。你的能力正是他们求之不得的，如果他们发现了你的存在，一定不会放过你，哪怕只是被得知了你和我的关系都会让你陷入危险之中，你必须保护好自己。我没有足够的能量来处理这么多存储数据了，声波，为我做这最后一件事吧。”  
声波这才看到震荡波身上还有正在滴落能量液的新鲜伤口。他想替对方止血，但震荡波阻止了他。别让他们发现有任何人来过，声波听到他的警告。震荡波等待着声波下定决心。他伸出手，带着全部的温柔和爱意抚摸声波的脸颊，最后一次了，他想。  
声波支撑起自己的机体，靠近震荡波，贴上他的嘴唇，这个吻在无法抑制的颤抖和从不知是谁的光镜里流下的清洗液中显得异常苦涩。最后一次了，声波想，他接入震荡波的思维回路，眼看着那些记忆代码变成碎片然后缓缓消失在意识的虚空中。遗忘竟是这么简单的事，声波恍惚地想。  
“……你是谁？”打开光镜时，震荡波喃喃地问道。  
声波没有回答，他利落地起身，向门外的看守发出指令让他们抹掉监视器中的影像，清除一切他留下的痕迹，然后没有回头地走出了诊所的大门。

“老大，你怎么自己回来了？”激光鸟急切地扇着翅膀问，“发生了什么事？你去救的那个人呢？”  
声波停顿了一瞬，然后平静地说：“你们不用再记得他了。”  
将有关震荡波的记忆从他们三个的脑中一并消除掉的时候，声波开始计划接下来的行动。他知道时间所剩不多，迟早会有人到震荡波的家里来搜查，他必须在那之前带着机器狗他们到安全的地方去。他利用震荡波的议员权限，以学院里一个普通学生的身份设法给自己取得了月卫2号上一个矿井主管的职位。声波销毁了电脑里关于异能者的所有资料，包括他自己的，然后着手清理任何能证明震荡波的房子里有其他人居住过的东西。黎明到来时，声波和机器狗，激光鸟，圆锯鸟一起站在等待登上显像号的队伍中，人群里时不时地传来议论昨晚的事件的声音，而声波仰起头，合上光镜，试图说服自己相信他无法感觉震荡波的火种只是距离带来的错觉。  
普神在上，如果你真的存在，声波在芯中默默祈求，请你让我们不要再相遇了。

议会的自动化进程最终也影响到了月卫2号上的矿场。声波没有想到，时隔多年之后他会再次回到流落街头的生活中。社会变得不再那么安定了，人们的芯中涌动着反抗情绪，他听到一些关于地下角斗场和它的领头人的消息，预感到一场革命正在酝酿。同样改变了的还有声波自己，他学会了很多，包括自保的手段和为此必须采取的妥协，因此当蝙蝠精议员找上他时他没有拒绝。蝙蝠精大概只是从哪里听说他会读芯，并不知道他进一步的能力，声波判断此人的野芯不会对他构成威胁，同时可以使他有机会接近那个他感兴趣的团体。假如有人想对抗那个抹杀了曾经的震荡波的世界，声波想，他不妨助他们一臂之力。  
从蝙蝠精那里他了解到震荡波已经很久没有出席元老院的会议了，声波不知道他在哪里，也没有刻意去寻找过。  
直到威震天在参议院行动的前一天告诉了声波他想要笼络的那个科学家的名字。  
声波认不出面前那具紫色的机体，也听不见对方内芯的声音，但某种既非理智也非情感的东西告诉他，那就是震荡波，或者至少，那曾经是震荡波。声波不知道该如何面对这一切，他听着震荡波和威震天讨论建造一个能被操控的组合金刚，芯中涌起无法名状的情绪。那么，他想，当时的震荡波所担芯的事也许真的发生了，就像哲拉萨斯和他的怪魔一样，现在的震荡波也打算涉足组合金刚的禁忌领域。声波不愿相信震荡波最终还是成了那个他曾经害怕成为的没有感情的科学家。但要是当真如此，声波沉痛地想，自己能做到亲手杀死他吗？能遵守当时许下的承诺吗？时至今日他依然无法确定，他仍怀有些微的希望，也许从前的震荡波并未死去，只是沉睡在这具冷漠而坚硬的机体的某处……  
就在声波沉浸于过往的思绪中时，威震天突然叫了他的名字。  
“‘声波’……”震荡波闻声转过头，“……是的，我知道你。”  
震荡波不会知道这句话让声波的火种如何疯狂地跳动起来几乎要跃出胸舱，他咬紧了牙让自己保持静止。  
“你是蝙蝠精议员的手下。”震荡波紧接着说。  
声波的火种深沉而冰冷地坠落下去。  
“我不是任何人的手下。”他艰难地使自己的语调保持平稳，“我有特殊的技能，而蝙蝠精议员雇佣了我。”  
“啊，那么，再会，声波。”震荡波没有再多看他一眼，转身离开。  
声波无法再抑制住自己的动摇，他痛苦地闭上光学镜头。如果上天真的要让他们以这种方式重逢甚至共事，他想，他宁愿他们从未遇见过。  
就像多年以后震荡波会对他说的，希望是毫无意义的东西。

声波本该把与震荡波过去的回忆彻底删除的，但私芯使他还是留下了一段。那是他们第一次相遇时的情景，声波将它封存起来，埋在记忆模块最深的底层。  
那其实一开始只是很平常的一天，他蜷缩在贫民窟肮脏的角落里，等待机器狗带回一点充饥用的劣质能量块。在能量不足的眩晕中声波突然听到脚步声，他警觉地抬起头，来者一身鲜艳的涂装，即使在街角昏暗的光线中也显得无比张扬，但他的情绪却是谦和而温柔的。他向声波伸出手。  
“我的名字是震荡波。”他说。  
那一刻对方火种中的温暖与明亮占据了声波的全部感知。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
改换了形体，缺失了情感，抹消了记忆，连火种也变得沉寂无声的震荡波，还是同一个tf吗，声波问自己。  
他无法回答。声波看着平稳而颇具存在感地站在几米远处的厚重机体，过去的议员热衷于各式鲜艳夺目的颜色组合，而现在的震荡波周身单一且凝重的深紫色。曾经的声波认为那样频繁地更换涂装太过招摇，而现在他却不知道该不该为此怀念和惋惜。  
声波想起到达地球不久后震荡波和他讲过的这个星球文明的一部分，他说人类的信仰中除了造物主，还有一位救世基督，因为人间的罪恶而被钉上十字架，死后三天复活，他的殉道为全人类带来救赎。声波当时对这种宗教言论不屑一顾，但当他情不自禁地想象震荡波在受刑中机身被拆解，肢体被撕裂的情形时，这个故事蓦然出现在他的思维回路中。不同的是，声波想，为了所坚持的正义而牺牲的震荡波并没有重生，从坟墓里走出来的是全然另一个人。他们有着截然不同的外表和性格，而声波同时看着如今的震荡波和记忆中的他，发觉自己既无法将他们重合，也无法将他们割裂。  
太久了，几万年过去了，声波疲惫地想，即使想要挽回什么也无从下手了。

声波打开光镜时已恢复了一贯的冷静，他维持着不动声色的表情对上震荡波的视线，然后问：“我的面罩呢？”  
“材料分析显示那不是你机体原来的部件之一，所以我暂时没有重造它。”震荡波回答，“如果你仍有需要，给我二十分钟我就可以做好一个。”震荡波说罢开始在电脑上输入相应的数据和图纸，位于实验室另一端的机器随即开始工作，声波新生的感官系统忠实地向他反映着激光刀刃切割金属发出的带有热度的气味和转轮抛光时细微的摩擦声。但当震荡波拿着完成的面罩走过来，伸出手摸索着他脸部与头雕的接缝想要替他装上时，声波猛地后退了一步，避开了震荡波的手。  
他的反应太过剧烈了，声波当下便意识到，但他无法控制自己，震荡波的手覆在他脸上的感觉太……亲密了，太多相似的画面从记忆中一瞬间翻涌上来。声波知道在此前的医治过程中震荡波当然已经了解过他身体的每一寸，但当时他在半昏迷中，而现在他清醒，功能正常且被迫知晓了从前他们相处时的一切细节，让他觉得这样近距离的接触难免带上了些……不同的意义。  
“我自己来。”声波从震荡波手中接过面罩覆盖上自己的脸，将可能的慌乱和脆弱都藏在深处，“好了，把我传送回基地吧，我要到威震天那里汇报。”  
震荡波没有动，即使已将能表现情绪的部分全部遮挡住，声波依然错觉对方能看穿他内芯的动摇。这不应该，声波暗自想，他才是那个读芯者，他才是那个了解他们完整过去和真相的人，为什么在震荡波面前，他感到自己反而像是在被解读？  
“如果我说，”震荡波轻声开口，“我希望你留下来呢？”  
“你的理由。”声波说，不去理会芯中擅自生出的讶异和期待，只想要回到他们之间普通的工作状态，尽管震荡波说的话再一次让他不知所措。  
“我……”震荡波像是没有料到声波的问题，他试图搜寻一个合适的答案，然后一件一直困扰他的事脱口而出，“……想知道当年在学院到底发生了什么，如果是记忆模块损伤导致的数据丢失，现在应该已经恢复了。”  
“那时……没有发生任何特殊的事。”声波有一瞬犹豫了，但他并不打算告诉震荡波他意外取回的记忆，也无意改变他们现在的关系，“我进了学院，完成了课程，然后离开了，也许在仪式或典礼上见过你一两次，但从没有说过话。”  
“但是我亲自指导过所有的异能者，”震荡波的语调有些急切，“我理应记得你——”  
“我没有上报我的能力，”声波打断他，不想再继续这个话题，“我当时的身份只是一名普通学生，你不记得我，这很正常。”  
震荡波看起来依然没有被说服，但他放弃了追问，转身回到了自己的实验桌前。声波在松了一口气的同时又感到无端的失落，他觉得此刻的震荡波仿佛再次变成了那个逻辑至上的科学家。震荡波的眼神从声波身上回到电脑屏幕，机体矗立着像一座令人生畏的堡垒，使实验室中顿时充满了压抑而震慑的气氛。  
“我不能让你走。”震荡波的语气冷漠而不容置疑。  
“什么意思？”震荡波话中威胁而决断的意味让声波反射性地想要启动防卫系统，却发现自己的机体上连最基础的武器配置也没有，显然，震荡波在修复他时没有将他原来内部携带的枪械重新装备上。  
“威震天并没有下令霸天虎部队撤离地球。我挪用了大部分的储备能量，并强行打开了威震天体内的太空桥才把你带回塞伯坦。现在我是受通缉的叛党，而你被视作我的同谋，你回去的第一件事就会被抓起来接受审讯。”  
“你骗了我？”震荡波的话让声波难以置信，他一下子无法明白对方到底做了什么可怕的事而被定义为背叛，“这不可能，我听到的芯声不会说谎……”  
“我用假信息覆盖了我的认知系统，几塞时后就会自动复原。”震荡波冷淡地叙述着，仿佛他所说的事与他自己和声波都毫无联系，“以你当时的状态无法分辨。”  
“但是……”声波艰难地尝试理解突如其来被揭穿的骇人现实，但他的处理器像是罢工了一样拒绝接受震荡波所说的事情，在压迫性的惊愕与惶惑下他几乎是茫然地望向震荡波，“……为什么？”  
“我必须这么做。”震荡波的语调和缓下来，“14号矿的效果在消退，你的火种变得很不稳定，这也是为什么后来你能保持意识活动的时间越来越短。当时我忙于制造威震天要求的武器，等到发现时情况已经濒临危急。地球上的能量形式过于原始而劣质，而我没有其他多余的矿石来激发你机体的自主修复，这种矿产只有在这里，在塞伯坦上才有。我缺少足够的资源和时间来建造一艘宇宙飞船，利用太空桥是最快的方法。威震天不会批准在战事关键时期以个人目的动用紧急能量储备，但我没有选择，所以我没有征求他的同意。”震荡波平静地说着，尽管他所讲述的事实意味着哪怕他现在就受到黑狗队的追杀也不足为奇，但他的情绪和火种搏动都没有一丝波澜，“而至于欺骗，在未经准备的情况下经历星际传送可能会造成意识系统进一步损伤，所以我设法使你相信了一切都是威震天的命令。”  
我不明白，声波的内芯在重复着问，我还是不明白，震荡波，你到底想说什么？“你想说，你违背我们的领袖，擅离职位，盗用能量，只是为了救我？”  
“我不否认我有更长远的目标，而我的计划里需要你。”震荡波回答说，“但就直接动机来讲，是的。对霸天虎而言你是可承受的损失，对我而言则不是。”  
“你的意思是……你确实打算背叛威震天？而你现在要求我也这么做？”声波不敢相信震荡波所暗示的内容。  
“我和威震天原本的协定就是他提供给我资源，而我与他分享我的研究成果。现在他执着于与擎天柱争夺地球而无意义地大量消耗仅剩的能源，早已偏离了我理想中的合作模式，我离开霸天虎只是时间问题。”  
“但你不必如此……”震荡波如此坦然地显露他谋求私芯的意图本该让声波震怒，他本该谴责震荡波不懂忠诚为何物，他甚至应该当机立断地开枪除掉这个背叛者，可眼下声波只是怔在原地，近乎绝望地试图劝说震荡波改变主意，“我们依然可以回去，我会向威震天解释……”  
“然后请求他的原谅？不，声波，我不是红蜘蛛，我不会向威震天花言巧语只为让他饶我一命，更不会让你替我求情。” 震荡波丝毫没有动摇，“我对这个世界的看法与威震天不同，而你，声波，你如果不准备协助我，那么唯一符合逻辑的做法就是带着我熄灭了的火种回去证明你的忠芯，不然我不会放你离开，任由你泄露这里的位置。”  
声波终于意识到，震荡波已经将他们，将他自己和霸天虎摆到了敌对的位置。他在要挟声波，合作，否则他们只有举枪相向。震荡波用谎言将他带到塞伯坦上，现在又想绑架他为自己的目的服务，而声波竟以为他值得信任，甚至想要在威震天面前包庇他的罪行。为了什么，声波问自己，仅仅因为他和曾经的那个震荡波有着同一个名字？  
“你以为我不会吗？”声波的声音颤抖着，是的，他承认，震荡波给他的选择符合逻辑，他渣的太符合逻辑了，震荡波干脆替他省去了分析和权衡的过程，把结论直接摆到了他面前，而这份自以为是刺痛了声波，震荡波傲慢的态度触及了他内芯深处一些隐秘的东西，“你以为就因为你救了我，我就会选择追随你，为了你放弃我的领袖和我的理想？你以为我做不到亲手杀了你？”声波几乎是挑衅一般地喊出最后几个词。  
而震荡波只是静静地看着他，尔后转身去武器室里取了一把枪，递给声波，“如果你准备好了就动手吧。”  
声波没有预料到震荡波真的会将武器交到他手中，他想问对方究竟是完全不在乎生死，还是那么笃定地相信他不会开枪。他是声波，他从角斗士时代就开始跟随威震天和霸天虎的事业，在强迫自己遗忘了那个他爱过而现今已不存在于这个世界上的tf后声波真正地将威震天的理想变为了自己的追求，为了它不惜出生入死，背弃自己的原则，在长达千年的战争中他残酷地杀死过很多人。而现在的震荡波是霸天虎的叛徒，他甚至对他们过去的事一无所知，他凭什么相信声波会容忍如此严重的欺瞒和背叛，甚至甘愿和他一起留下来成为潜在的被肃清对象。声波感到无法控制的情绪主宰了他的处理器，他在战场上见过他的霸天虎同僚歇斯底里地开枪扫射的情形，他曾对此嗤之以鼻，并认为自己永远都不会像那样丧失理智，可此刻他全身上下涌动着的混乱情感叫嚣着要找寻一个发泄的途径，让他愤怒得想要不顾一切来证明震荡波是错的。  
没有什么好犹豫的，扣动扳机的时候声波想，反正他的震荡波，属于他的那个会喜悦大笑也会悲伤流泪，会温柔的对他诉说爱意的震荡波，早在几万年前就已经死了。  
在声波反应过来之前，沉重的机体轰然倒下的声音像铺天盖地的电磁风暴一样席卷了他的音频接收器。声波打开光镜，他甚至没有意识到自己是什么时候将它们闭上的，他本以为在这样的慌乱和冲动下他不可能瞄准，他本以为震荡波不会给他功率有多巨大的武器，他本以为对方的装甲坚实到足以抵御好几发子弹的冲击，可是当他的视觉恢复时他看到震荡波倒在实验室的地上，胸口穿透了一个大洞，仍在冒着激光脉冲融化机甲时产生的白烟，能量液源源不断地从中流淌出来，在凌乱的地面上缓慢地积聚成一小泊。  
那颗绿色的火种不再跳动了。

首先感到的是疼痛，然后是地面冰冷的温度，在意识和知觉逐步回笼的同时，震荡波体会着自己的机甲渐渐生长愈合，火种迟缓地再次开始运动，能量液也重新在管线中循环流动起来的感觉。等到觉得机体再生已经进行得差不多后，他从地上坐起来，发觉声波很久前就已经离开了。监控记录显示他从仓库里开走了一艘飞船，应该是回到地球去了。  
那一下毕竟还是很疼的，震荡波想，不知道声波在战场上被类似的武器击中倒下时，是不是也有这么疼。  
他已对声波极尽坦诚，但唯独隐瞒了一点，他的这间实验室位于水晶城矿脉的中心，理论上来说，无论受到何种伤害，14号矿的强大威力都能保证他在三个日循环内恢复原样。但假如声波真的带走他熄灭的火种去呈送给威震天，那么他遗留在这里的一副空躯壳恐怕也回天乏力了。  
往好的方面想，一是他的头部没有受伤，否则大脑模块的复原要花费更多的时间，二是声波回到霸天虎阵营中后必定已将他的死亡报告威震天，那么至少可以免除黑狗队那些家伙的侵扰，震荡波冷静地思考着，只是现在声波的协助已经没有可能，他的计划有必要更改。  
放弃计划吧，那个声音说，做他想让你做的事，成为他希望你成为的那个震荡波，忠诚，高效，为霸天虎的未来服务。  
不，震荡波回答，即使曾经有那么一丝可能，也已经被声波亲手杀死了。  
那个声音沉默了。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
他愿意给出他所拥有的一切，震荡波想，只要声波想要。  
事实上他也已经那么做了。百万年来他用自己的头脑和能力取得的所有东西，他的实验室，研究成果，武器库，矿脉资源，宇宙飞船和各式机械造物，他都添加了声波的身份权限。如果不是塞伯坦上如今只剩下亡魂和废墟，他想，就连他的私人寓所，他也会允许声波进入的。震荡波清楚他的才能和技术的价值，世上凡是追求权力，名声，财富或享受的人想要拥有的一切他都能轻易办到。哪怕他将这其中仅仅十分之一上交给霸天虎的事业，战争也早就结束了。他没有这么做是因为他同样清楚，他想要的不是这些，可他不知道，声波究竟想要些什么。  
说得更直白些，在震荡波看来，声波仿佛根本没有欲望。  
声波从未表露过任何对他的所有物的兴趣，甚至从未使用过有类似含义的字词。声波会说“威震天陛下命令……”或“威震天陛下希望……”，但这些句子从来都不会以“我”开头，从不会透露出一丝一毫与声波本人的利益相关的暗示。震荡波怀疑过，声波所表现出来的忠诚是否是他真正的自我，但无论何种推测都因缺乏证据而无法导出结论。从逻辑上说，声波足够敏锐和理性，不可能意识不到威震天并未完整意义上一个无懈可击的领导者。即使其他tf都被威震天的言语蒙骗，声波所能探知到的芯声也会向他证明威震天同任何tf一样都是有缺陷的，而霸天虎的事业也早已不像最初设想的那样崇高和光荣，在这样的清醒认知下声波却从未对威震天的任何决策提出过反对意见。震荡波无法理解为什么声波会选择默默接受这一切，他的理想，如果他确有这样一个明晰的目标的话，为什么声波会允许这份理想被逐渐堕落的霸天虎从众所腐蚀——声波看起来简直像是在自欺欺人，固执地要把谎言坚信下去，固执到了当震荡波对其表示异议时不惜举枪杀了他的程度。震荡波想知道理由，这个有关声波的疑团优先级甚至超过了他为整个宇宙先前所设定的计划。他应当承认，他对声波着迷，科学家不该相信直觉，可声波对他的吸引力无法通过任何其他途径解释。声波代表了一种他从未设想过，也从未知晓其存在的可能性，而震荡波做不到忽视这一特殊的未知因素和它的潜在意义。他不惧怕死亡，他生来注定要在无尽的探求中迎来结局，他曾为了追求繁复世界线中交错平行的时间与空间无数次使自己身陷险境，那些都是必要的风险，是经由逻辑计算出的结果。可是对于声波，他几乎是孤注一掷，他的精密计策，宏大蓝图，他坚守的结果至上的原则，无一不在声波面前败下阵来。  
这样看来，他的固执和声波不相上下。  
逻辑强调的是高效和成功率，而无意义的坚持往往会阻碍这两者的实现。他本可以再一次地用谎言说服声波留下来，说这一切都是威震天的安排，是交给他们俩的任务，而声波短时间内并不会发觉的。他对声波的读芯能力免疫，这本该成为他的优势，逻辑教会他要利用信息不对等作为战略手段。可是他没有那么做，他甚至选了一个最不恰当的时机去告诉声波真相，把选择权交到刚刚清醒，对这几个月来发生的事一无所知的对方手上。即使他有万全的办法保证自己活下去，像他所做的那样直接面对声波的震惊和愤怒，显然也不见得是问题的最优解。  
干得漂亮，逻辑嘲讽地对他说，现在你就让他这么走了，让你的计划缺失了重要环节，让你的实验室承受被暴露的风险，而你甚至没有试着向声波描述过那个你设想中的世界，你甚至没来得及告诉他，你都为他做了些什么。  
是的，震荡波在内芯回答他的逻辑回路中闪烁起伏的报错声，可是，我不愿意再欺骗他了，我以前给自己找尽借口，为了远大的计划，为了救他的命，为了理想中的塞伯坦，我用谎言不止一次骗取过他的信任，可是现在，我不愿意再那么做了。

震荡波把他变成了什么，声波想，他原来是个和冲动二字完全搭不上关系的tf才对。  
然后他想起来，曾经的声波也是会冲动行事的。他会冲动地握住初次见面时震荡波伸出来的手，冲动地就那么跟着对方回了家，在震荡波被议会的人抓走时，他也会不顾一切地试图去救回他的爱人，哪怕那意味着要与整个当局为敌，塞伯坦上再不会有他们的容身之处。  
他那时想的是，只要震荡波没事，不管是隐姓埋名抛弃原来的生活，还是离开故土在宇宙星系间流浪，都没有关系，他不在乎，他接受得了。  
但他选择了理解和尊重对方的意愿，于是永远地失去了那个震荡波。曾经的议员没有活下来，但也没有死去，那个与他分享了同一个名字的科学家无时无刻不在提醒声波他们的相同和不同，这两个幻影的重合几乎令声波感到怀疑，震荡波的矿石赋予他的究竟是一段记忆还是一个漫长到穿越百万年的梦境。  
可是那都没有意义了，声波想，不管是哪一个震荡波，由他亲手开枪杀死的也好，因他放弃了救回对方的机会而被皮影戏和俱五刑抹杀的也好，此时此刻都不存在于这个世界上了，他手中剩下的只有存储区块中的数据而已。他的感情和他的过去，都不重要了。曾经的震荡波交代他杀掉走上歧途的自己，他以为他做不到，可是现在他也能做到了。  
他这样算是完成了那个震荡波的遗愿了吗，声波靠在飞船的座椅上，感到无尽的疲惫，修复如初的机体仿佛还在隐隐透着疼痛，他不知道，也不愿去想了。  
声波打开飞船的导航定位系统，有那么一瞬间他想要丢下它，就这么留在空无一物的塞伯坦上，与亡魂和废墟为伴，直到能量耗尽慢慢死去。声波甚至觉得，那也没什么不好的，可是他的手指代替他的思维校准了飞往地球的航线，驱动引擎开始充能，内置的单调电子音提醒他系统准备就绪，飞船即将起飞。  
他是声波，忠诚于霸天虎的情报官，如今他只剩下这个身份和这个归处了。他原本是为了向那个夺走他的震荡波的世界复仇才加入霸天虎的，可如今他为了捍卫这个早已偏离了原本道路，一味沉浸在战争和杀戮中的徒有虚名的反抗军而再次杀死了震荡波。  
他几乎听到命运尖刻的嘲讽声。

地球上的霸天虎残军破败匮乏，看起来在战争中已处于明显劣势。声波在接近基地时感到汇集的杂乱芯声像粒子风暴一样向他涌来，叫嚣着要撼动他的理智，久未经历过这种强烈感知侵袭的火种被压迫得几乎令他喘不过气来。声波勉力为自己树立起精神屏障，不去理会记忆里擅自浮现出来的曾经的震荡波教他控制自己能力的场景。他走下飞船的舷梯，在地面上站定，用沉默面对因察觉到响动而条件反射地举起武器，却在看到他时震惊到无法动弹的两个霸天虎哨兵。  
普神啊，到底发生了什么，声波听到他们在内芯惊叫，然后慌乱地接通通讯线路报告威震天。“把手举起来！”他们朝他大喊，声波站着没有动。他不是来投降的，声波想，他没有做过对不起他胸前标志的事，他甚至为霸天虎铲除了一个叛徒。那两个tf威胁般地把枪又举高了些，正对着他的火种，可是声波能听到他们在害怕，他们不敢相信自己的光镜又对这个凭空出现的前情报官感到无限的恐惧和戒备。声波知道他们不会开枪的，但他能感应到整个基地中因为听到这个消息而瞬间上升的警戒等级，这使他不由得默默确认了一下那把震荡波给他的枪是不是还在子空间里。  
威震天带着下属众人出来时他看到某些tf畏缩地后退了一步，其他多数在芯里默念着难以置信，红蜘蛛开始大喊大叫，而威震天身上不需要靠读芯就能明显体会到的敌意令声波几乎感到自身性命已处在危险之中。  
“解释一下发生了什么事，声波。”威震天开口。  
他并没有准备要说谎的，他在来时的途中已决定，即使由于缺乏证据而没有人会相信他的话，他也是打算要把事实告诉霸天虎领袖的。这种明知会被怀疑的坦白，与其说是出于忠诚，不如说是因为他觉得自己已经没有什么东西可以失去，也没有什么目标要追寻了，在这种时候掩盖真相显得毫无意义。可那一刻他发现他说不出口，震荡波死了，是我杀了他，这样简单的一句话他却无论如何也说不出来。慌乱中他想不出更好的借口，只好说他在不知名的陌生行星上醒来，偷了当地生物的飞船回到地球，对昏迷期间发生的事一概不知。  
愚蠢，声波在内芯斥责自己，难道你以为只要不说出来，不让其他tf知道，事实就会改变，震荡波就会依然活着吗？  
他不愿承认，可竟有那么一刹那他希望确实如此。  
你到底对我做了什么，他想对那个死去的tf发问。  
他痛恨这样软弱的自己。  
在场的tf们看起来并没有被他的理由说服，声波清楚地听到他们内芯的不信任，威震天也没有相信他的说辞。红蜘蛛提议说先把他关起来，威震天看了他一眼，同意了。声波没有反抗，任由他们搜了他的身，拿走了那把枪，然后把他丢进以前他审讯汽车人俘虏专用的地下监牢里。  
“想要重新获得我的信任，你得证明自己。”威震天冷冷地对他说。  
“是，威震天陛下。”声波回答。

声波知道他们最终不会把他怎么样的。刚才短暂的时间足够他从在场tf的芯声中探测到不少情况，霸天虎现在能量短缺，威震天由于强行开启太空桥留下的伤害至今机体还没有恢复到原先的状态。在战争局势如此不利的情况下，他们需要他的能力。他的战略价值能保证他活下去，即使他的忠诚已经受到了怀疑，声波想，再次感到嘲讽的意味。  
他在地牢中等待着接受审讯。他清楚某些霸天虎成员热衷的折磨手段，即使有他的能力在，严刑拷打事实上并没有必要，他们还是喜欢在汽车人俘虏身上发泄自己内芯的暴虐。如果只是这些的话，声波芯想，他承受得住的。  
但他没想到他们直接拿来了震荡波的大脑神经接入器。  
“我们的科学家可忘了把这玩意儿拿走啊。”其中一个tf狞笑着对他说。  
“那是，他当时逃得够急的，要躲那么多枪子儿，还要带一个动弹不得的残废，能保住小命都不容易，别说带上这些宝贝了。”另一个也跟着假笑。  
“现在让我们来看看你俩到底在密谋些什么，居然让我们的情报官都背叛了威震天陛下。”他拿起接入器的一端朝声波走来。  
声波一下子紧张起来，他听说过这台仪器的强大功效。现在操作系统在别的tf手里，他不确定自己能否只通过传输线路黑进内部来影响它的读数。他不是没有别的选择，在曾经的震荡波训练下他学会过利用能力控制他人思维的方法，但他和震荡波约定过，绝不在没有必要的时候肆意侵犯其他tf的大脑回路。事实上除了为救震荡波的那一次，他从来没有改写过任何一个tf的内部程序。只是聆听，这是那时的他给自己定下的规则。最初加入霸天虎时他就隐瞒了自己能力的这一层，而后来随着他删除了自己的记忆，他也忘了自己实际上能做到什么。  
现在是“有必要”的时候吗，声波问自己，他知道这样的想法中不乏虚伪的成分，经历过百万年的战争后他早就不是什么有原则的tf了。但他不愿意违背和震荡波的约定，不愿意舍弃好不容易获得的回忆中震荡波正直的一面，而且他也已经没有其他的方式来缅怀曾经的议员了。可他同样不愿意的是让他的过去被所有人知道。在审讯中坦白自己的行为是一回事，可是将他想要珍藏在芯中的记忆透露给别人是完全的另一回事。声波不惧怕承认企图包庇叛党的罪行和为此可能会接受的惩罚，但他不想说出自己的理由，他本能地拒绝将他的震荡波分享给任何人。他曾经爱过的那个高尚而正义的震荡波，即使已经从这个世界上消失，他也不愿意让他们的过往被任何不怀好意的tf所了解。  
“等等，”在声波犹豫时，负责操作仪器的tf的声音突然传入他的音频接收器，“我没法启动它。”  
“这又是他渣的什么意思？”，负责审讯的tf转过头，“这玩意儿坏了？”  
“它说我没有权限，”第一个tf检查了一番后说，“必须先进行身份验证。”  
“怎么回事？谁干的？他？不可能啊，他连碰也没碰到那东西，怎么做到的？”两个tf困惑地转向声波，而后又试图去调整那台机器，依然无法使它运转起来。  
“算你厉害。”捣鼓了好一会儿后他们终于放弃，气急败坏地踢了那机器一脚，又不怀好意地朝声波瞪了一眼，悻悻然拖着那台在他们手里与废铁无异的复杂仪器走了。

声波本以为上一次失败后，他们会用更粗暴的方式来试图让他开口，可他在牢里等了两天，等来的却是红蜘蛛。  
“别担心，我不是来审讯你的。”红蜘蛛一进门就说，“只是有些同僚间的话想跟你聊聊。”  
声波打量着红蜘蛛，对方确实不像是打算对他动手，他有些疑惑地看着红蜘蛛在他对面找了把椅子，挑了个舒服的姿势坐下来，一副并不急着开口说话的样子。红蜘蛛对于在声波的读芯能力面前隐藏自己的芯思颇有一套，他的芯声总是显得自相矛盾，导致声波有时也搞不懂霸天虎副官在打什么主意。  
“你看，声波，算起来我们也认识不久了，从我还在当议员的时候我们就开始共事了。我对你说不上了解，但对你这个人做事的方式也不是什么都不知道。”红蜘蛛故作姿态地支起手臂，把下巴搭在上面，声波对他这种绕弯子讲话的方式感到有些厌烦，却又不得不听下去，“依我看，你要是真想谋反，肯定早就写好了详尽的计划，也不至于蠢到以为自己一个人就能对付我们所有人，叛徒什么下场你我都很清楚，你既然敢回来，我相信你是没打算要来送死的。”  
“你想说什么？”声波打断他。  
“别急啊。”红蜘蛛做作地摇了摇头，“我来是想和你聊聊过去的事，谁都有沉迷于回忆过往的时候嘛。不知道你还记不记得，我在当议员的时候，震荡波名义上也还是议会的一员，我虽然跟他不熟，但也听说了不少事，比如，据说震荡波一直在秘密设计制造一支舰队，每艘飞船的威力都起码是歼星舰级别的。那帮议会的蠢老头听了这个消息垂涎得不得了，还打算派人去偷他的图纸，想用来干掉当时正在兴起的霸天虎势力呢。哈，”红蜘蛛夸张地笑了一声，“现在想起来那群老头子的愚蠢还能令我发笑，可惜他们都死了，不然真想看看他们知道震荡波不久之后就加入了我们的时候的表情。”说到这里，红蜘蛛弯下腰，凑近了声波，声音也变得狡黠起来，“可是，谁能想到呢？还真给他们弄到了点什么，虽然只是个外部模型图，换句话说，屁用没有的废纸一张。但我今天突然发现一件有趣的事，声波，你开回来的那架飞船，你说是你从外星智慧生物那里偷来的，可是为什么跟当年他们费尽心思搞来的震荡波的图纸长得一模一样呢？这种巧合，恐怕难以令人信服吧，你说是不是？”  
声波开始意识到事情有些不妙。  
红蜘蛛很满意自己造成的效果，他直起身，继续说道：“我不是那么好打听别人闲事的人，对你和那独眼怪之间到底发生了什么也没多大兴趣。照我猜就是你们谈崩了，但你也做了不少亏心事，所以不肯讲实话。至于那艘飞船是他送你的临别礼物，还是你从他手里抢来的，我也懒得去在意。声波，你是个聪明人，我就不拐弯抹角了，只要你把那艘船的权限让给我，这件事我就不会在威震天面前提起。”  
“什么权限？”声波反倒感觉有些不明就里了，“我从没给那架飞船设过权限。”  
“你他渣的少糊弄我！”红蜘蛛看起来终于失去了耐心，“我解了两天都没解开，那炉渣玩意儿动都不肯动一下，你到底动了什么手脚！声波，我警告你，想留下你那条命就给我乖乖地把船上的身份验证系统给关了！”  
声波没有说话，红蜘蛛在骂了一通脏话后似乎终于明白过来声波是真的不知道有这回事，他气愤地站起来，却又像突然想到了什么一样顿住了。  
“原来是这样，我之前怎么没想到呢，”红蜘蛛好像喃喃自语般说道，“怪不得他们报告说神经接入器没用，那把枪也不好使。”他转过头，带着嘲讽的笑容看向声波，“怎么，声波，你这是什么表情？难道你还没明白？震荡波在他所有的东西上都设了身份权限，除了你和他本人，谁也动不了它们，我真不敢相信他没告诉过你。”红蜘蛛戏剧性地摊开双手，“看不出来，震荡波那家伙看起来那副样子，搞起浪漫来倒还挺有一套的。我本来是不信的，可现在连我都要怀疑你俩之间是不是真的有点什么了。”  
声波感到自己少见地陷入了彻底的不知所措中。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
浪漫，声波从未想过这个词会和现在的震荡波联系在一起。  
曾经的震荡波大概可以说是浪漫的，他会带声波出去约会，邀请他看演出和比赛，做所有情侣之间会做的事，而所有这些在皮影戏之后再回忆起来只会给声波徒增痛苦，让他宁愿这一切都从未发生过。声波抹消了自己的记忆以便他们可以重新相遇，从头来过，忘记过去以全新的身份与彼此相处，可是红蜘蛛的话似乎在暗示着，命运与他们开的玩笑还未结束。  
“或许我们本可以相爱。”声波想起在那片只属于他们两人的茫然黑暗中，曾以叹息般语调传出震荡波火种的这句话。  
是再次相爱，声波在内芯默默纠正。  
如果被剥夺了情感模块的震荡波还能理解这个词的意义的话。  
如果，想到这里声波的机体仿佛内部脆弱的管线突然被极寒冰冻侵蚀一般细微地轻颤起来，如果被他亲手熄灭的那颗火种还能再次跳动的话。  
后悔吗，他问自己，然后又为这样毫无意义的问题黯然。  
后悔，他无声地回答道，又有什么用呢？

红蜘蛛走后，除了每日准时来送能量块的自动机器人，再也没有其他tf来拜访过他的牢房，整片区域寂静得像是被废弃了一样。到了第三天时，声波觉得自己该采取行动了。  
他试图倾听基地里的火种信号，但此处地牢本就离其他单位相距甚远，即使以声波的能力也很难探测到。他放弃盲目搜索，转而锁定熟悉的磁带们的频率，尝试捕捉到任何一点动静。声波闭上光镜，让感知的网络在黑暗中伸展开来，没过多久果然听到了轰隆隆的声音。  
“你疯了？”轰隆隆好像在朝什么人大喊，语气带着惊慌又有些许恐惧，“威震天会直接掐灭我们的火种。”  
“你才是疯了，”对面的tf倒显得十分冷静，声波略微辨识了一下，认出是机器狗的声音，“那可是声波啊。”  
“要去你自己去，”轰隆隆依然坚定地拒绝道，“我只能做到不向威震天报告，这是我的底线了。”  
机器狗不再说话了，声波静静地等了一会儿，感应到机器狗的坐标开始向自己靠近，他在地上坐直身子。假如忠实的机器狗是来救他出去的，声波想，他出去以后又应该干什么呢？  
机器狗很快就到了，他穿过无人的通道，在声波门口的激光栅栏前蹲坐下来，声波觉得他在看到自己时流露出了相当担忧的神情。“你没事吧？”机器狗问，“他们没对你做什么吧？”  
“我没事。”声波说，从栅栏间伸出手摸了摸机器狗的头。  
“我不明白，为什么你闻起来感觉好像……”机器狗看起来困惑而又有点不安，“……很悲伤？”  
声波一时不知该如何回答。悲伤，他想，难道他无意识地在哀悼震荡波吗？他还有资格去哀悼吗，在他亲手杀死那个tf后？他本以为皮影戏和俱五刑夺走了曾经的震荡波，使他唯一爱过的对象永恒地消逝后，世上再无值得为其流泪的事物，可现在机器狗却明明白白地告诉声波，他正在为了某件事，为了某个人而悲伤着。  
而他不愿去想那悲伤的理由。  
“能告诉我在我昏迷期间都发生了什么吗？”声波转移了话题。  
“一开始并没有什么特别的。”机器狗靠近一些，伸开四肢趴在地上，作出准备讲个很长的故事的姿态，“噢，有一点，当时你本来是要被送到吊钩那里去修理的，但震荡波坚持让他来负责，威震天看你伤势着实很重，医疗室那边又忙不过来，就同意了。我去他的实验室看过你的情况，确实恢复得比吊钩的技术能做到的快了不少，但是你还是一直都没有醒，后来，”机器狗伸出爪子挠了挠头，“后来突然有一天晚上威震天拉响了他房间里的警报器，我们谁也没明白发生了什么，冲过去就看到震荡波在试图开启太空桥，他肯定提前从储备室拿了能量，看起来一切都是计划好的。”机器狗说到这里停顿了一下，好像对自己的话也不太确信，“我们开始攻击，这时太空桥已经打开了，他本可以更轻松地走掉的，但他随身带着一个又大又笨重的物件，为了保护那东西不惜向威震天开枪才得以脱身。事后我们搜查了他的实验室才发现，那是连同你在内的恢复舱。”机器狗又抬头仔细地检查了一遍声波的机体，确定他身上完全没有留下受伤的痕迹后才继续讲下去，“没人搞懂过震荡波到底想干什么，但他对威震天开了枪是确凿无疑的事实，所以被当作叛徒处置了。至于你被指控为同谋，是因为实在没有其他理由能解释震荡波为何费那么大的劲也要连你一起带走，但我一点也不相信他们的话，我知道你从来没有起过谋反的芯思。过去的几天里我尝试说服威震天，但他变得十分多疑，谁都不再信任了。那个疯子科学家做的事情根本没人能理解，为了他把你关在这里实在是不公平。声波，你还记得什么吗？莫非震荡波摘了你的器官又把你丢在了外星球上？”  
如果三个月前有人告诉他震荡波干得出这样的事，声波是会相信的，可是现在他只觉得这样荒唐的想象令他火种中的刺痛越发明显。  
你也不记得他了啊，声波看着机器狗想，震荡波究竟是个怎样的tf，以后将不会再有声波以外的人知晓了。  
“我的机体是完整的，”声波没有试图解释，只是回答了机器狗的问题，“这点我可以肯定。”  
“那么，”看出声波不想再谈这件事，机器狗于是换了个话题问道，“接下来你有什么计划？我可以潜入主控室，关掉那里的监视系统让你出来，又或许我该再试着去向威震天说一次情？”  
“不必了，”声波疲惫地说，“我没有……没有什么计划，等威震天觉得合适的时候再把我放出来就好。”  
“好吧。”机器狗点点头，从地上站起来，忽然又像发现了什么似的向声波凑近了些，目光落在他的脸下方，“你什么时候换了面罩？这里的纹路我记得原来没有的。”  
声波疑惑地抬起手去摸，花了点时间才找到机器狗所说的地方，那里确实有一处不明显的凹陷。他解下面罩，将底部对准囚室里昏暗的光源，然后看到的东西令声波感觉仿佛有谁将一把尖锐的刀子径直捅进了他的火种又在瞬间抽走，疼痛来得迟缓，滴着能量液的深深伤口却在清晰地提示他，这里永远不可能愈合了。  
刻在隐蔽的面罩底端，在特定视角下才能注意到的是两个小小的字母，“s.w.”。  
那在声波的记忆中是有一段时间之前的事了，那时震荡波突然开始在基地里他制造的所有东西上面刻上自己的名字缩写。声波记得红蜘蛛知道后开始暗自嘀咕，“没想到震荡波那家伙也会有产生虚荣芯的一天，这摆明了是想在威震天那里邀功，抢我的地位。”空指在这之后颇为紧张了几天，见震荡波并没有表露出任何关于职位的野芯才放松了警惕。而声波当时觉得，科学家在自己的成品上署名天经地义，没有什么不妥之处，也就未有过多的在意。  
直到现在声波才意识到，那两个字母中或许还有些别的含义。  
因为那也是声波名字的缩写。  
声波合上光镜，想起百万年前他刚搬至震荡波的住所时，对一切都感到局促不安。议员家里所有的配置级别都比他这辈子见到过的高上太多，他甚至不敢使用那看起来就极为豪华而金贵的洗浴间。  
“尽管用，别犹豫。”那时震荡波给他倒了一杯上好的高纯，微笑着对他说，“我的就是你的。”  
辗转过机生万千变数和命运反复作弄的曲折，震荡波失去了记忆，消除了情感，也不再那么擅于言辞，但声波终于发现，震荡波想说的话自始至终都是一样的。  
可惜他明白得太晚了。  
“声波，你没事吧？”机器狗忧虑地看着他，“你看起来真的不太好。”  
“没关系，不用担芯。”声波勉强维持着平常的音调，不想让机器狗看出异常，“你快回去吧，趁被人发现前。”  
“等等，我还有一件事要和你说。”机器狗重新坐下来，将一只前爪小心地伸进栅栏缝隙，安慰般搭在声波的脚上，“虽然可能与现在的你无关，不过前些时候擎天柱向威震天发了一条视讯，说在塞伯坦上原水晶城旧址附近探测到了一次巨大的能量波动，建议两派各派出几个tf前去调查一下。”机器狗看起来有些犹豫，好像拿不准要不要把接下来的内容告诉声波，“我们的设备也监测到了，有些人怀疑是震荡波搞的鬼。威震天已暗地里派了塔恩去，但他在到达塞伯坦之后就再没有传来过消息，只有又一次更强烈的，与大规模爆炸类似的能量波动被仪器捕捉到。现在威震天打算接受擎天柱的提议，正在商量合适的人选。”  
声波本想说那是不可能的，震荡波已经死了，但机器狗话中的某一个词猛地触动了他处理器深处的警觉，使他迟疑着没能把话说出口。  
水晶城，为什么偏偏是水晶城？  
声波记得他驾驶震荡波的飞船离开塞伯坦时，导航系统上显示的起始坐标正是水晶城。当时他混乱的思绪没顾得上疑惑震荡波为什么会在战前就已成为废墟的水晶城拥有一座秘密实验室，而现在声波隐约猜到，这个地点恐怕有什么不寻常的东西。  
来自水晶城的矿石……14号矿……只有在这里才有……具有复生的功效……  
线索逐渐浮现出声波的记忆模块，震荡波对他说过的话语碎片拼凑起来，像一个个跳动着打破正负平衡的微小电子，缓慢却稳定地形成指向某一种可能性的诱惑。  
或许还不算太晚。  
这值得吗，理智适时地跳出来阻止他，就算震荡波还活着，他也是真正意义上的霸天虎叛徒，在来自威震天的怀疑还未洗清的情况下，和他撇清关系不是更为妥善的做法吗？真的有必要为这样微渺的可能性冒这么大的风险吗？  
从被激活上线以来都极少有的，声波对自己的理智发出的声音嗤之以鼻。  
这世界上还有什么能比震荡波会再次爱上他更不可能的呢，声波想。  
他站起身，面前的激光栅栏也是当年震荡波所设计的。声波在两侧的墙壁上仔细寻找着，果然发现了与面罩上同样的细小刻字。  
声波深吸一口气，让气流缓缓地循环过冷却系统，再经由排气扇置换出机体。他将右手指尖覆在那两个字母上，轻轻地按了下去。一小块墙面应声从中间裂开，朝两边移去，露出隐藏在下方的身份识别镜头，将声波从头到脚地扫描了一遍后，门上的激光发射器自动停止了运作。  
声波踏出囚室的门，走廊里依旧寂静，没有一个警报器发出响声，安静得让声波几乎能听到自己火种鼓动的声音，一下一下，有力而坚定地。  
“我有计划了。”声波对机器狗说。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
“哪个欠回炉的把你放出来的？”声波步入会议室时，红蜘蛛像见了鬼似的指着他大喊起来，“我要把他的电路板焊到——”  
“威震天陛下，请允许我参加这次的调查任务，”声波望向站在中心的霸天虎领袖，用尊敬但不失坚决的语调说，“给我一个机会证明我的忠诚。”  
“声波，别忘了你现在是什么身份，”红蜘蛛威胁般地警告他，“你没有权力——”  
“那么麻烦告诉我，在座哪位是新任的情报官？”声波问，目光投向在场的其他tf。他们面面相觑而不敢作声，显然至今还没有人能接替他的职位。  
“我批准了。”威震天沉默片刻后低沉地开口，停顿了一下又补充道，“闹翻天，惊天雷，你们和他一起去。”  
声波看到红蜘蛛暗暗地给两个僚机使了个眼色。“既然如此，”红蜘蛛故作严肃地开口说，“我想你的磁带们就不用跟去了吧，你说呢，声波？”他意有所指地看向声波胸口的位置。  
声波点点头，伸手打开磁带舱让机器狗落地并恢复原来的形态。“你一个人真的不要紧吗，老大？”机器狗在链接里悄悄问他。  
“没事的。”声波镇定地回答道。

接近目标区域上空时，声波才意识到，仪器反映出来的图像中描绘的并非一场爆炸，他们所面对的是更为难以应付的东西。  
“我们的飞船即将降落。出于安全考虑，我修改了集合坐标，已将新的位置发送给你们。”通讯频道里响起爵士的声音。  
“明白。”声波回复。  
“我的普神啊，”声波刚刚下船就听到横炮发出的混合着恐惧和敬畏的惊叹，“这究竟是什么玩意儿？”  
救护车站在旁边皱着眉头打量不远处的反常现象。声波向爵士做了个示意的手势，向前走了两步，闹翻天和惊天雷有点犹豫地跟在他身后，将手臂上的射线枪牢牢对准前方的未知物体。  
以前被称为水晶城的地方现在呈现为一个熔炼池般大小的异维空间，外表看来像是个用于宇宙传送的虫洞通道，但又以古怪的方式被扭曲了。从声波他们所在的视角朝里面看去，仿佛曾经在这片区域上存在过的东西都被折叠进了那个空间中，建筑残骸，地表物质和大片的晶体簇错乱地相互堆叠，向无限的内部延伸。起初声波猜测那可能是一个人造的黑洞，在坍缩中将周围的物体挤压在一起，但它看起来并没有在继续吸引别处的质量物向它靠近，而是维持着一种奇怪的平衡，兀自停留在那里成为了一个形状诡异的奇点。  
“现在我们怎么办？”惊天雷自声波后方问道。  
声波闭合光镜默默感知着，那里面没有声音，也没有任何人的火种信号传来。冷静，声波对自己说，他本就听不到震荡波的火种，现在下结论为时过早。这种程度的空间断层除了震荡波以外他想不到还有谁能做到，也许这正意味他的猜测是正确的。声波检查了一下机体内的能量指标，静静地数了三秒，然后抬腿向前走去。  
“你要干什么？你不会想进去吧？”闹翻天见状慌张地惊叫起来，转头看向惊天雷，“TC，他疯了，我们要不要拦着他？”  
“你知道吗？我曾经想过，假如阿里阿德涅未能得到魔法线团，她会奋不顾身地亲自进入迷宫寻找并解救忒修斯吗？”惊天雷伫立在原地，喃喃自语地说，“以及，如果她真的那么做了，故事的结局会有所不同吗？”  
“你到底在说什么呀TC？”闹翻天露出极为迷惑的表情，同时声波已经踏入奇点，从他们的视野中消失了。

没有路的迷宫该如何解开呢，声波想。  
他所处的空间内部正是这样的场景。四面八方散落着破碎的矿体，脚下是无序倾斜而不相连的地面，遍布望不见底的裂缝。高处有折断后径相穿刺拧在一起的钢筋棱柱，再往上光线被奇异地分割开来，横在天空中的景象不断变换着日出和日落。门的背后通往虚空，看得见的存在是假物，摸不到的阻碍却是实体。由于再生矿的影响，这其中的所有物质都在不停地此消彼长。混乱在此集合，一不留神就有跌进时空夹层的危险。望着这光怪陆离，无法解释的深渊，声波却有种几乎被逗乐的感觉。  
把自己关在人为创造出的永恒里吗，声波想，你的逻辑呢，震荡波？  
没有火种间的感应，他还有光镜可以用来觉察，有双手可以用来探寻，在能量耗尽前，他还有很多时间。这世上没有他声波解不开的排序阵列，即使状似乱码，他也总能找到背后隐藏的信息。

声波承认，当他第一次拐过一个转角，差点撞上一个陌生的tf时，他着实被惊到反射性地想要掏枪射击。  
但他很快认出来，那个tf是年轻时的震荡波。  
他的样子比声波和他初次相遇时还要年轻得多，看起来甚至还是个学生。声波看着他跪在地面上，小芯地将一剂装着能量原液的试管放入掘开的坑洞里。  
“希望在未来的某一天，你能派上用场。”年轻的震荡波低声说。  
声波不自觉地弯下腰，向那个尚且显得有些青涩的身影伸出手去，却什么也没有触碰到。那并不是真的震荡波，声波意识到，只是被外力困住的时空在随机重现这里过去曾发生的场景而已。  
但他忍不住默默地站在原地看了许久，这是他从没见过的震荡波，是对方的机生中他未曾了解过的一部分，早在震荡波创立高等技术学院和被卷入议会的政治斗争中之前，未经世事而满怀理想，从火种中透露出来的纯粹几乎令人难以置信。声波觉得自己可以站在这里永远地观看下去，但他最终还是站起身离开了。  
抱歉，他在内芯轻轻地说，但我要找的不是你。

此后声波又遇到过好几次从前的幻影，他强迫自己不要去理会，专注于寻找真正的震荡波，直到又一个从过去残留下来的影像使他无法自抑地停下了脚步。  
那是被政府处以刑罚后不久的震荡波，声波能认出来因为他的双手还维持着俱五刑留下的夹钳。他看着震荡波费力地操纵合成设备，多次重复做着同一个实验，却仍然未能得到想要的结果。  
“我明明已经加了所有必需的原料，为什么还是没法成功？”震荡波坐在实验台前，盯着被推到一边的失败产物，然后像是习惯性般地转头问道，“你觉得呢，到底少了什么？”  
发现旁边并没有人在时，震荡波愣了很久，好像遇到了什么无法用任何科学原理解释的现象，仿佛锈海干涸，主恒星反转，世界不再按照秩序运作了。  
“这……不符合逻辑。”他自言自语地说。

碎片中呈现的事件的时间线越来越接近现在时，声波觉得自己应该快要到达目的地了。他途经的最后一处回忆，是震荡波站在维修床前，床上躺着的是还在昏迷当中的声波自己。他看着震荡波在反复核对监视仪器上的数值，检查激活设备的运作情况，然后回头望向声波沉寂的机体。  
“你醒来后会恨我吗，声波？”震荡波低声说，问的方式却像是他早已知道了答案。他将右手轻轻移到声波尚未恢复意识的脸上，略微停留后又很快离开，回到操作系统，按下了确认键。

声波在这个场景的不远处找到了震荡波，真正的，存在于此时此地的震荡波。他从容不迫地走过去，然后静静地站在震荡波面前，没有说话，只是看着那个曾与他亲密，陌生，敌对，数次离散而又重逢，他却依然没能完全了解对方的tf。  
“我从不怀疑你能找到这里，如果你想的话，”在沉默中，震荡波率先开了口，“但你知道我并没有理由要跟你走吧。”  
“跟我回去，”声波平静地说，他无需用威胁或劝诱的语气，因为他知道什么条件是震荡波拒绝不了的，“我就告诉你过去的真相。”  
他满意地看到震荡波金色的光镜骤然闪动了一下。  
“不过在这之前，我还有一件事要做，”声波走近一步，贴着震荡波的音频接收器说，“你把塔恩弄到哪里去了？”

如声波所预料的一般，当他和震荡波带着陷入平衡锁定的塔恩从奇点中走出来时，外面的时间仅过去了不到一个塞时。  
闹翻天看到他们时惊得张大了嘴，仿佛没想到他们居然还能从那里面活着回来。惊天雷倒显得镇定得多，并开始连接通讯准备向威震天报告，却发现无论怎么调整频段都没法发送信号。  
“我的通讯器也坏了，”声波说，“可能是受这里异常引力的影响。”他听见惊天雷芯里暗暗怀疑原因根本不是什么引力，而是声波早就暗中破坏了他们的发信器。  
猜得不错，声波在内心赞同道，可惜没有证据。  
“别管什么通讯器了，红蜘蛛的命令是见到震荡波就动手。”闹翻天从震惊中反应过来后迅速地举起了枪，“闪远点，声波。”  
“除了DJD成员，没有人可以未经威震天陛下本人允许就杀死一名霸天虎，”声波冷静地回应道，“红蜘蛛也不例外。”  
闹翻天和惊天雷没有理会他的话，依然将枪口指着震荡波。  
“如果有必要，”声波的语气没有变化，但同时拿起了自己的枪，对准两名seeker，“我会采取行动保证这条原则得以执行。”  
两边剑拔弩张的对峙持续了很久，谁也没有动，最终是惊天雷先放下了枪。“别在汽车人面前内斗。”他小声地说，用手臂撞了撞闹翻天。  
闹翻天仿佛经此提醒才意识到还有别人在场。“算你走运，”他悻悻然地把枪收起来，对震荡波说，“给我老老实实待着别动，回去再处置你。”  
声波见状也收起了武器，转头对站在另一边的爵士说：“麻烦你报告擎天柱，这里的能量波动是由震荡波的实验引起的，实验内容和目的均与汽车人无关。”  
“如果真是这样，为什么一开始联络时威震天没有告知擎天柱这件事，还让我们白跑一趟？”爵士像是察觉到了什么。  
“无可奉告。”声波说。  
“假如我拒绝接受这个回答呢？”爵士步步紧逼地说，“你打算怎么办？一个人对付我们三个？我看那边那两位好像也并不完全站在你这边啊？还是说，”他看向震荡波，“你们俩要一起动手？”  
“这只是个简单的调查任务，”声波的平静中带上了些许压迫性的气场，“没有必要出现伤亡。”  
刚刚缓和下来的气氛一瞬间又变得紧张起来，在千钧一发的关头，救护车突然发话了。  
“放他们走吧。”他对爵士说。  
爵士看起来仍然有些不情愿，但还是照做了。他转过身，开始整顿手下回到飞船上去。  
“谢谢，”声波对救护车说，“我欠你个人情，医生。”  
“少来这套，”救护车不耐烦地回头答道，“别装得好像你不知道我的名字一样。”  
“你什么时候跟他还有交情了？”横炮好奇地问。  
“闭嘴，小子，”救护车回答，“和你无关。”

声波因成功带回震荡波和塔恩而正式恢复职位后，参加的第一次会议便是商讨对震荡波的处理。  
“那家伙又不是打一顿或者饿两天就会开口的类型，”先前被派去进行初步审讯的tf束手无策地摇了摇头，“声波，我看还是你自己来吧。”  
“震荡波的火种受过皮影戏的影响，我的能力对他无效。”声波回复。  
“既然如此就别审了，”红蜘蛛跳出来说，“干脆直接处决算了。”  
“否定，”声波用公事公办的语气回应道，“震荡波身上包含太多的有用信息，他掌握的武器知识有助于我们扭转战局。当时我进入那个异维空间时里面的证据已经被销毁，但我认为塔恩的硬盘里会有一些关键情报，建议等他醒来，听取他的报告后再作决定。”  
“这话怎么听起来好像你在为震荡波争取时间呢？”红蜘蛛不怀好意地问。  
“我只是为霸天虎的利益考虑。”声波回答。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
“我猜你是来履行承诺的？”吊在半空的震荡波的光镜自上往下地看向声波。  
声波点点头，转身锁上狱室厚重的门，替震荡波解开拘束装置。监视器早在他来之前就已经用替代影像覆盖了，但声波还是又检查了一遍，确认电磁干扰在正常运行中。  
“你打算通过数据线连接，还是就这样讲给我听？”震荡波活动了一下肩膀的轴承，驱走电流余波留下的麻痹感。他们俩之间的过去真的包含了什么重大的秘密吗，震荡波想，需要声波截断监控，支走看守，用这么郑重的方式告诉他。  
“不，”声波说，“我有更直接的方法。”他伸出手点了点震荡波的前置挡板。  
“这有必要吗？”震荡波问。  
声波没有料到他会这么说。  
有必要吗，声波想，没有，当然没有，正如声波没必要去找他保护他为了让威震天留他的命费尽芯思，每当情况和震荡波有关时他都做了太多没必要的事，依赖了太多的冲动和直觉而非理智和策略，让那些本可预知的结局统统滑向不确定的悬崖。  
可是，声波看着震荡波想，你不也一样吗？你的逻辑回路难道没有跳出一个又一个警报，提示你我会违背约定，把你上交给霸天虎执法处的风险？但你还是屈服于了那万分之一的可能性，到了这一步我们都很清楚，有些东西是无法仅用意志力或利弊权衡的说理来抵抗的，就连你我也不例外。  
声波打开自己的面罩，机体前倾将嘴唇轻轻贴上震荡波的光镜，那大概不算是吻，只是对接下来要发生的事作个预告而已。但听到震荡波的对接面板滑开的声响时，声波还是不易察觉地轻笑了一下。

这事做起来比他想象中的要困难，声波没过多久便意识到。  
他让震荡波躺在地上，跪在对方的大腿两侧，把手伸到下方给自己的接口扩张着。但他在这方面的经验实在不多，以往的震荡波总会体贴地替他做好前戏，加上声波很久没有对接过了，接口只勉强放入了两根手指便显得艰难。正当声波烦躁地想要放弃麻烦的准备工作，直接往震荡波的输出管上坐下去时，手却突然被抓住了。  
震荡波握住他的手腕，微微使力带动声波的手指在接口中缓慢地上下抽动起来，同时伸出左臂绕到他的身后，用连接的枪管将声波的上半身推得稍微前倾了些。  
只是震荡波抓着他的手在动而已，声波却感到处理器中升起一股异样的刺激感，仿佛在震荡波的注视下激活自己的对接协议一下子变得羞耻而难以忍受，而他却连这件事也做不好，需要对方的帮助似的。声波低下头，无法再迎向震荡波的目光。接口里还是自己的手指，触感却仿佛变得很不一样，由震荡波掌握的节奏带着不可预知的兴奋感，令内壁的金属叠层柔软地伸展开，迫不及待地包裹住指节吸吮着，润滑液粘腻地挤落在指缝间，光带也不自觉地亮起来。震荡波引着他这样动作了一会儿，突然放开他的手腕向下移去，细密地抚摸过声波手背上的表层装甲，然后将指尖探入仍在接口内的两根手指之间，逼迫它们张开并弯曲，指关节一下子压到了他的感应节点。  
声波感到机体的换气停滞了一瞬，无法抑制的喘息随即逃逸出他的发声器。  
你真的什么都不记得了吗，他看着震荡波的光镜默默地想。  
震荡波状似无辜地回应着他的视线，又将手移至声波的前置防护板上。  
“那里用不到的。”声波说，极力掩饰着声音里还未从刚才的刺激中恢复过来的颤抖。  
“压着不难受吗？”震荡波的语气好像真的只是在单纯地提问一样。  
声波放弃同他辩解，发送指令将那里的面板打开。震荡波用一只手握拢声波和他自己的输出管，并不急着套弄，只是让两根管子挨在一起轻轻挤压，用指腹抚慰着声波输出管顶端的孔隙。等到他开始滑动手掌制造摩擦时，声波已觉得自己的机体在不受控制地向前靠去，从对方管子上传来的热度和震颤让他的脑模块都有些模糊了。震荡波这时却用左臂碰了碰声波仍深入自己内部的那只手，示意他在接口中的抽送不要停下来。声波过热的处理器无法过多思考地照做，可是手上的动作已经不听指挥，在急于安慰肿胀的节点的过程中好几次不小芯撞到柔软敏感的区域，激得内壁一阵阵地收缩，将他的手指咬得更紧，又被挤弄得不住地颤栗。光镜在不间断的刺激下蒙上了一层水汽，声波无意识地张开嘴，感觉再这样在持续而无法满足的快感中等候下去他就要忍不住哀求了。  
震荡波的手会意地离开两人的下身，划过胸舱，尔后轻柔地移到声波的脸上，细致地抚摩着他的脸颊，让拇指亲密地擦过声波的嘴唇。声波偏过头去，几乎是饥渴地将震荡波的手指含吮入口中，舌尖裹着粘稠的电解液将那根手指细密地缠绕。震荡波甚至都还未真正地进入他，只用一只手便将他撩拨至此，使声波觉得简直是种羞辱，但这之中又带有某些难以言喻的兴奋，挑拨着他全身的电流，让他无比渴求又无比急切，绝望地想要震荡波充满他，撑开他，给他更多。声波不知道这更多的是什么，但直觉告诉他，那是只有震荡波才能给的东西。  
声波抽出自己的手指，支起膝关节往前挪动，让已经充分准备好的接口触碰到震荡波的输出管顶端。震荡波见状收回在他口中摸索的手指，扶住声波的腰部，引导他放松液压传动系统，慢慢地往下坐。接口被撑胀的感觉让声波觉得陌生，却并非不适，而是一种隐约的满盈感，像是长时间饥饿后一次性补充能量的饱足。他感受着自己的接口逐渐吞没震荡波的输出管，内部的传感节点被管子上的棱纹刮过而自动地鼓胀发热，更多的润滑液流下来将所有可能存在的空隙都填满。进入的动作最终因容纳了整根管子而停下来时，声波几乎满足得喟叹出声。  
他静静地停了一会儿，让输出管在体内微微勃动的触感被接口所熟悉，然后尝试着直起腿部，让更多的快感从上下动作产生的摩擦中升起，但还没坚持几下便感到大腿传动轴酸涩得不行，一下子失去平衡向前倒在震荡波的胸口上，无力地喘着气。  
“我来吧。”震荡波伸手抚过声波的后颈，按摩那里紧绷的线路帮他放松下来，然后在他的音频接收器旁边轻声说。  
震荡波从地上坐起来将声波拥在怀里，姿势的改变使输出管进入得更深了些，撑开管道柔软的内里，几乎要抵到次级油箱的入口。声波还来不及习惯这样的深度，就感到震荡波猛地挺腰向上顶弄，一下子撞到了次级油箱的垫片，使接口内的金属层理瞬间反射性地缩紧，一股温热的润滑液从其中溢出，浸湿了震荡波的大腿。  
也使声波在这场对接中第一次无可自抑地呻吟出声。  
震荡波没有片刻停歇地开始连续而快速地深入顶撞起来，声波被激得说不出话，只能将额头抵在对方的头雕上，任凭震荡波控制着他的身体抬起又落下，让接口在一次次有力的冲撞中痉挛般地抽缩吸附着肆意攻占他敏感内部的管子，代表快感的电子集束仿佛爆炸一样闯进传感神经线路，潮涌般冲刷过脊支撑结构，一路烫进他的脑模块里去。  
声波在升涌的剧烈快感中双手用力抓着震荡波的肩膀，却觉得对方激烈的动作忽然停顿下来。震荡波将他们紧靠的机体暂时地分开，在声波用失焦的光镜费力地想去探究到底发生了什么时，震荡波伸出手，用指节触碰声波的嘴唇，轻轻分开他的唇瓣。  
“不要咬自己。”震荡波柔声说。  
声波这才意识到，他在强烈的感知中不自觉地咬紧了牙，已经有些许能量液从被他自己咬破的伤口上渗了出来。震荡波替他擦去那些能量液的痕迹时，声波感到自己的火种在温和而绵延地燃烧，仿佛能令机体融化般的热量蔓延到全身，好像每一寸管线里都浸润了温度。  
有多久了呢，声波意识恍惚地想，丢弃关于震荡波回忆的数万年里他都对对接抱着不屑的态度，认为那不过是种纯生理性的行为，快感也只是被重新排列的感官代码所造成的特定现象而已。而此时他想起震荡波说过，那也是两个tf间交流的一种形式，他们的种族不靠这种方法繁衍，却在亿万年间一直保持着这样的行为。  
“对于这点，”当时的震荡波说，“除了‘爱’以外我想不到别的解释。”

过载来得持久而热烈，声波感到自己的输出管颤抖着喷溅出交换液的同时，次级油箱也被来自震荡波的液体涌入灌满，接口因此而无序地收缩抽动，将那些液体一并吸纳入体内。他撑着震荡波的机体无意识地低吟着，知道对方的交换液不久后就会被他的机体吸收，顺着管路被输送到身体各处，和他自己的能量液混合在一起。想到这里，声波的接口又控制不住地紧缩了一下。  
声波撑起最后的一丝力气打开自己的胸舱，解开保护装置将火种呈送到胸前。他艰难地向前伸出手去，震荡波理解了他的意思，自觉地启开自己的火种舱。声波即将下线的光镜看到属于震荡波的那颗绿火种发出明亮而夺目的光辉，搏动频率与自己的如出一辙。他知道那只是过载后短暂的现象，像他恢复记忆后有时会做的关于议员的梦，可梦总有醒来的一刻，而声波清楚地知道，他正在向其敞开火种的，是此刻真实存在于他面前的震荡波。  
来吧，声波喃喃地念道，你想要真相，都在这里了。

声波重新上线时发现震荡波搂着他躺在地上，察觉到他醒了，震荡波放开覆在他身上的手，撑起另一只手臂侧头看着他。声波合上光镜，果然发现震荡波的火种又再度变得无声无息。午夜到了，魔法结束了，他想起惊天雷曾经热衷于在霸天虎之间传播的人类童话故事。  
“那时塔恩对我说：‘虽然我现在要杀了你，但是对于当年能遇到你做我的老师，我依旧觉得幸运。’”震荡波轻声对他说，“你呢，声波？在经历过所有这些后，你是不是宁愿从未遇见过我？”  
也许是的，声波想，也许在某个平行宇宙里他从未认识过震荡波，他可以仅仅是霸天虎的情报官，而震荡波也没有被皮影戏改造，他们不会相遇，不会相爱，也不会在各种纠葛中敌对和分离，也许那样更好，也许那样他会活得轻松些，可是所有的“也许”在现实面前都不堪一击。他在这里，震荡波也在这里，他试过让他们都忘记过去，甚至远隔两个星球之间，可他们似乎注定要与对方的命运缠连在一起，如同火种中早已刻上彼此的名字，死亡也无法将其磨损分毫。  
“我不喜欢作无意义的假设。”声波最后回答。  
他站起身朝门那边走去，走了一半忽然又停下来，像是再三犹豫之后还是打开自己的子空间，从里面拿出一块清洁织物，扔在震荡波沾满了来自他们俩液体的身上。  
“等下记得自己把拘束器装回去。”声波厉声说，快步走向门口，不去理会身后隐约传来的震荡波的轻笑声。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
震荡波静静地任由拘束器将自己的机体悬吊在囚室里。  
他的处理器已花了一个日循环的时间来分析和安置声波传送给他的数据，让它们吻合自己记忆区块中的时间线，填补事件之间的空白。严格来说，声波并没有给他什么解释，只是将他们的初始到现今间残缺的拼图补充完整了，至于震荡波想探寻的问题，因果循环中存在的真正意义，声波并没有留下一个清晰的答案。  
震荡波读着声波传输给他的漫长的记忆，那些都是从声波的视角讲述的，震荡波不能知道曾经身处其中的他本人的想法，空缺的情感模块使他看自己就像看一个陌生人，只能通过观察影像里议员的表情变换来猜测他当时是何种芯情。从前的议员在声波面前似乎总是温和地笑着的，偶尔也会有争执，但那些争吵的理由同微笑一样让震荡波无法理解。他尝试着根据面部的动作给那些情感编码和命名，可是又想起，自己早已没有一张可以重现出相应表情的脸了。  
唯一能肯定的是，震荡波想，那时声波与他确是彼此交付，芯意相通的，不像如今声波除了特定的场合从不在他面前解开面罩，说话时也习惯性地用电子音掩盖自己原本的声音。  
如果当时他们之间可称作“爱”的话，震荡波问自己，那现在的算什么呢？  
那天晚上他做了一个梦。  
震荡波不太使用这个人类词汇，他更倾向于称之为机体下线后脑模块持续进行的数据碎片整合归纳行为，至于在其过程中具象表现出来的情景，震荡波认为是处理器在自动试图给遗留下来等待解决的问题寻找一个合理的答复。  
他在这样的幻象里见到了过去的议员，一身蓝色与荧绿色的涂装，是他当年保持时间最长的那款。议员的表情温柔而亲切，正如声波记忆中的那样。  
“告诉我，当你亲吻声波的时候，”震荡波听见自己在向他发问，“那是什么感觉？”  
议员只是笑着而没有回答。  
“当你对他说你爱他的时候，”震荡波继续问道，“那又是什么感觉？”  
依然没有得到任何回应。  
“他爱你，”震荡波像是恍然大悟一般抬起头轻声说，“他现在也仍旧爱你，是不是？”  
这次议员点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
震荡波从梦中醒来时，尚且有些模糊的知觉感到火种里传来些许隐约而尖锐的刺痛。

收到私人通讯请求时，声波熟练地将其锁定，解码，追踪信号源，然后有些惊讶地发现这条代码来自于汽车人的首席医官。  
惊讶，声波想，但并非在预料之外。如果是任何一个其他霸天虎在试图私自联络敌方人员，负责监控的声波恐怕早已破解完双方的频率并上报威震天了，但此时他选择将数据传输波段多重加密，然后打开了视频窗口，救护车的脸如预期一般出现在屏幕上。  
“领袖想要和震荡波通话。”救护车在视讯接通后单刀直入地说。  
“与汽车人私下联系是被严格禁止的。”声波面无表情地回答。  
“得了吧，要真是那样你以为自己现在在干什么？”救护车在镜头里耸耸肩，“别忘了你还欠我个人情，声波。”  
“震荡波被关押的地方屏蔽了一切通讯信号。”声波在面罩下几不可闻地叹了口气，明白自己这么说就是已经妥协了。  
“我知道，”救护车果然不为所动，“我也知道你有办法把他带出来。”  
救护车变了，声波想。  
他以前和医生也说不上有多熟悉，只是在震荡波提议他们四个一起去油吧喝一杯的时候见过几次面。彼时的救护车当然绝不能被称为是脾气好的，也常常和震荡波在各种议题上有过矛盾，但声波从他的火种里总是能看到对宏大理想和光明前程的无限希望，充满着有天赋者站在这世上的骄傲和能够亲手塑造未来的自信，而现在救护车虽然依旧暴躁易怒和缺乏耐芯，声波却从中感到了一些无奈和屈服的意味。他突然想问问救护车是否憎恨过战争夺走了本该属于他的一切，曾经他的使命是宣布又一项疑难杂症的成功解决，而如今却只能咬牙判定又一例病患救治无效后的死亡，过去芯高气傲的医生也不得不向现实低头。声波没有真的开口询问，他清楚这是个太没有意义的问题了，四百万年，无人能够幸免战争给他们所有人带来的改变，最终，谁也没有资格怜悯别人。  
声波没有说话，他相信此时的沉默已经足够表达他的意思，但出乎他意料的是，此时本该明了并挂断通讯的救护车却忽然开口讲起了别的事情。  
“我一直觉得我欠你一个道歉，”救护车的声音听起来似乎突然带上了年龄的沉重和疲惫，“我们……我和奥利安，当时对他的事都什么忙也没能帮上，只是芯安理得地接受了他替所有人顶罪的选择。我不知道后来你们经历了什么，但……”  
“告诉擎天柱今晚地球时0200我会拨通讯过去。”声波打断救护车的话，然后关闭了视频页面。  
扪芯自问，他怪罪过救护车，奥利安，或其他当时参与了那项行动的任何人吗，声波坐在电脑前静静地想。也许有过，但声波同样清楚没有人需要为震荡波的遭遇道歉，那是他自己的选择，就像声波选择了尊重震荡波的决定一样。  
但如果说有什么可后悔的事，声波想，他后悔自己的离开，在现在的声波看来那几乎是懦弱的表现。他后悔没有同震荡波一起承担世界加诸于他的不公，后悔错过了那些本可以用来补救的时光，后悔自己像其他所有人一样，仅仅是哀悼然后将他遗忘，在空墓碑前为消逝的灵魂流泪，说服自己他爱的那个震荡波死去了，而罔顾活下来的那个人从未离开的事实。  
但普神已经修正了这个错误，声波默默地对自己说，尽管晚了几万年，但他们毕竟重新相遇了。  
仅此一次，声波愿为此感谢神灵。

声波走进狱室时震荡波没有表现出惊讶的神色，在他掏出枪瞄准对方时也没有，但当声波启动变形锁定和质量置换，伸手接住震荡波变形缩小后从空中落下的手枪时，他听见震荡波轻轻地“噢”了一声。  
“不想被发现的话就保持安静。”声波低声说，将手枪形态的震荡波放进磁带舱里，用自己的磁场将对方完全包覆住，而震荡波在他的胸舱内轻微地抖动了一下作为回答。  
这对声波来说是种颇为陌生的感受。那里面从未容纳过除了磁带们以外的任何东西，声波不经意地想，而磁带们待在里面时通常是……不动的。  
声波将一个全息影像发生器放在地板上，仔细地调整好角度以便恢复后的监视器不会发现异常，然后带着震荡波穿过半个基地回到他自己的舱室。其间震荡波没有再有过动作，但胸舱里不容忽视的重量让声波觉得有种特殊而奇异的亲密感，甚至让他不自觉地放慢了脚步。特意给门多加了几道密码锁后声波打开磁带舱，将手枪拿出来，略微地犹豫了一下后还是放在了充电床而不是地板上。  
“我也觉得还是床上好。”变形回原来样子的震荡波环视了一圈他的房间，点点头说。  
声波在护目镜下翻了翻光镜，不想去思考震荡波的话里是否有什么更深层的含义。他忙着调试通讯终端，校对频段，伪造对外播放的杂音，确保没有人能探测到他的信号。约好的时间一到，他点击按键开始连接，回头示意震荡波过来坐到他的位子上。  
“晚上好，震荡波，”擎天柱的声音在显示屏里响起，“我有一些话想和你谈谈，不是作为汽车人的领袖，仅仅是奥利安，你的老朋友。”  
声波退到房间的另一侧，把能被摄到的空间留给震荡波一个人。  
“我在听。”震荡波回答。  
“救护车告诉我……”擎天柱听起来似乎也并不太确定要以什么方式进行这场对话，“不，我想说的是，你还记得我们曾经的理想吗？在方舟一号纪念碑前，那张坏了一条腿的长凳上？”还没等震荡波回答，擎天柱便急切地说了下去，“皮影戏之后我曾以为一切希望都失去了，但假如救护车的话是真的，假如的确如我想象的那样，你已经想起了对声波的感情，那么也许你也会记起一同建立我们曾设想过的那个社会的约定……”  
擎天柱还在说着，但震荡波看起来并没有在听。相反，他仿佛在自己的思维里骤然醒悟了些什么，用光镜中刀刃般锋利的目光紧盯着擎天柱在屏幕中的样子。  
“你那时是故意打中声波的，”震荡波沉声说，音调里几乎带着危险的意味，“就为了试探我。”  
擎天柱一下子停了下来，整整几分钟没有人再说一句话，只是互相对视着屏幕中实时传送的威胁的气氛。良久，擎天柱低声叹了口气，“我不否认这一点。”  
“那么我们没什么好谈的了，”震荡波站起身，“别浪费彼此的时间了。”  
“你在愤怒，”比起震荡波的拒绝，擎天柱像是被另外的什么东西吸引了注意力而不禁喃喃自语地感叹道，“真的是你……”  
震荡波关闭了通讯。  
声波在房间的另一端也感受到了擎天柱所说的来自震荡波的愤怒，那像热带风暴一样密集炙烫而令人窒息，仿佛燃烧着的厚厚云层沉重地逼近了地面，但在震荡波回头看向声波时，那愤怒的感情又像水汽蒸发般消失得无影无踪。  
声波忽然想到，或许改变了最多的不是他们，也不是救护车，而是那个承担了领导模块所强加给他的所有责任，由曾经的警员奥利安·派克斯转变为的汽车人领袖擎天柱。  
“声波，”震荡波突兀地开口问道，“你当初为什么要加入霸天虎？”  
声波想回答他那时是为了向对震荡波施以残忍刑罚的功能主义议会复仇，但就在此刻他意识到，那从来都不是真正的理由，或许那算是他最初的动机，但支撑他历经百万年战争依然坚持信念为其奋斗的，绝不是那么简单而幼稚的东西。  
“我想要平等的世界，”思考了许久后声波回答，“一个不由变形模式决定命运，也不由领导模块选择统治者的世界。”  
“你认为战争是实现那样的世界的最佳途径吗？”震荡波继续追问道。  
“不，”声波低声说，“但战争一旦开始……便无法自行结束。”  
“我曾想要将世界整个倾倒，按照我理想中的秩序从头塑造，”震荡波的光镜静静地看着他，“但因为你，我不再那么想了。”  
“说说你的计划，”声波抬起头回应震荡波的视线，“然后我再决定，是再次杀死你，还是再次追随你。”  
“不是追随，”震荡波纠正他，“是合作。”

“奥利安，是我，”震荡波对通讯的另一头说，“我重新考虑了你的提议。”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
“敌袭！全员战斗准备！”  
地球时深夜，汽车人突然出动近乎全部兵力向霸天虎基地发起攻势，并使用不知道什么特殊方法绕过了外部防御和警报设施，直接将整个基地包围了起来。  
威震天坐在作战指挥室里眉头紧皱，听着红蜘蛛的报告，空军部队已几次尝试突围，均被强大的火力压了回来，一时间所有人都一筹莫展，似乎除了耗费巨大死伤从地面强行突破以外就只有投降一个选择。声波坐在指挥室的一角沉默无言，却突然从红蜘蛛口中听到了自己的名字。  
“眼下我们只剩下一个秘密武器可以使用，就是声波带回来的那架飞船，”红蜘蛛神情严肃地说，“鉴于除了他以外没有人能够驾驶，我建议先由声波启动攻击并提供掩护，追踪者部队紧随其后，打开汽车人的防线，然后集中战力突围。”他说着看向了声波，“我想你不会不愿意为霸天虎的大业作出这样的牺牲吧，声波？”  
声波没有说话，而是转头望向了威震天。  
“声波，你对这个安排有什么异议吗？”威震天问道。  
“没有，威震天陛下，”声波回答，同时起身走向门口，“我现在就去进行准备。”  
片刻后威震天收到了来自声波的通讯，却并非他意料中部署就绪的报告。  
“飞船被动了手脚，我无法驾驶了，”声波说，视讯中的样子看起来有些异常，“是震荡波，他说他有话要和您说。”  
红蜘蛛惊跳起来，嘴里喊叫着：“果然是他们俩的阴谋！”威震天示意他冷静下来，“让他说。”威震天对通讯的另一端回应道。  
“这辆飞船携带的武器足够击败地球上的汽车人部队，但现在只有我能操纵它，”震荡波接过了通讯器，镜头在移动中捕捉到他用左臂的枪管指着声波的场景，“威震天，做个交易吧，我用它帮助你解决这次的危机，并在之后把它的权限转让给你，作为交换，我要求从此以自由身离开霸天虎，不再受到任何人的追捕，也不再有人干涉我的行动。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”威震天沉声问。  
“那么，我杀掉足够的人以后就会自行离开，不管是汽车人还是霸天虎，”震荡波冷漠地答道，“我想就从……”显示屏中他抬了抬枪口，对准声波的头雕，“……声波开始吧。”  
“威震天陛下，您不能答应！”红蜘蛛一等威震天挂断通讯就急切地说，“我绝不相信震荡波会对声波开枪！那说不定都是他们预演好的戏码！”  
“你有什么证据吗？”威震天反问道。  
“因为他们……他们……”红蜘蛛竟一时语塞。他们什么？他们是情人关系？他能拿出什么事实来证明这一点呢？就算能说服威震天相信，红蜘蛛想，在这样战局紧急的关头，这又有多大意义呢？  
“声波已向我表示过他的忠诚，”威震天厉声喝止他，“更何况，你以为我们现在还有别的选择吗？”他随后嘱令所有人停留在原地，等得到进一步的指令后再行动，而自己向飞船所在的仓库走去。

震荡波控制飞船升空的同时打开了防御壁，调出对地武器设置，十数门能量炮在他们冲出基地仓库的刹那照亮夜空，震慑力将近处汽车人部队的阵型直接冲散，其他人也在慌忙的撤退命令中被逼至几十米后，一时间粒子燃烧的味道充斥了整个战场，大量惊慌失措的tf来不及后撤就被熔毁了大半装甲，连威震天也为它的力量感到惊讶。震荡波驾驶飞船停在被撕开的防线上方，等待反应过来的霸天虎部队跟进扩大优势，战斗杂乱的喊声瞬间在地面上响了起来，而震荡波置若罔闻，只是转过头让出操作台，向威震天轻微地躬身，作了个“请”的手势。  
威震天却没有上前，而是将目光投向了在一旁的声波。  
“杀了他。”威震天冷笑着对声波说。  
声波应声举起了枪。  
巨响没有从震荡波的火种舱传来，却发生在飞船顶部裂开的舱壁上。  
擎天柱从打破的舷窗中跳了进来，同时震荡波飞快地在操作系统上输入一串代码，使侧边顶板的缝隙打开，四条机械臂从中伸出来牢牢地抓住了威震天的肢体，强大的电流随即汹涌而出，顿时将他连通轨道炮和武器系统的神经回路强制麻痹了。  
“都结束了，威震天，”擎天柱举起枪瞄准他，“停止无谓的抵抗。”  
威震天看看擎天柱，又看看震荡波和声波，像是终于醒悟过来是怎么回事般仰头大笑起来。  
“策反我的部下来一起对付我，”他边笑边用狂暴的红色光镜盯着擎天柱，“这招可不怎么正派啊，领袖。”  
“他们并非一直都是你的部下，”擎天柱严厉地说，“他们在战前也拥有过自己的生活，而现在他们有权力取回这样的生活。”  
“别那么多废话了，”威震天打断了他，嗓音带着被电流烧灼过的粗砺，“杀了我，动手啊，你不会连这个也要交给别人来干吧？”  
“我不会杀你。”擎天柱说，然后向震荡波点了点头，缆线中增幅的电压带着激烈的火花瞬时穿透过威震天的全身，装甲上甚至都出现了些许焦黑的痕迹，威震天短暂地闷哼了一声，便垂下头失去了意识。  
“我希望你原谅我了，老朋友。”震荡波解开威震天手脚上的束缚时，擎天柱对他说。  
“我没有，”震荡波回答，“但声波原谅你了。”  
“谢谢。”擎天柱转向声波。  
“不必，”声波说，向前走了一步，“因为我可不打算为接下来要做的事请求原谅。”  
在擎天柱反应过来之前，声波猛地伸出手撕开他的胸部装甲，将深埋其中的领导模块整个扯了出来。因巨大的震惊和痛楚而下线之前，擎天柱看见的最后一个景象，是震荡波向声波走了过来。他觉得困惑，茫然，混乱的处理器中满是不解，但这两个tf站在一起的画面却让他感到异样的熟悉，仿佛百万年前的和平年代，油吧里高谈阔论的震荡波和静静地聆听着的声波一样。

“你是想成为神吗？”与声波一同站在太空桥发出的光芒里时，震荡波想起他向对方讲述完自己的计划后，声波问他的这句话。  
“那并非我的本意，”震荡波那时回答道，“但技术既然已被发明出来，就没有不去使用的道理。”  
“‘任何亵渎造物主之名的tf都将受到惩罚，’”声波低声背诵着塞伯坦宗教神论中流传下来的古老字句，“‘不敬神灵者，火种后世会将你们拒之门外。’”  
“你害怕吗？”震荡波问他。  
声波默默地与他对视着，房间里沉静得能听见电子设备中流淌的细微嗞嗞声。震荡波读不出他面罩下的表情，但他隐约觉得，那沉默似乎并不代表对方在犹豫。  
“不。”声波只说了一个字作为回答。

“你有没有想过，也许我们的种族确实就是注定要迎来终结的。”到达奇点迷宫的深处后，震荡波突然说，“魔力神球的能量波停滞，塞伯坦上不再有新的火种诞生，这一切都是被写好的命运，因为一个文明，无论它曾有多么繁荣，消亡总是不可避免，而我们现在所做的努力或许根本不足以与神的旨意抗衡。”  
“这话不应该由你来说，科学家。”声波回答说，“如果神不希望有人违抗他的意志，那么造出你我显然是个巨大的失误。”  
如果自己还有五官的话，震荡波想，听了这话想必会笑吧。  
声波从他手上接过领导模块，投入魔力神球枯竭了的残骸中，震荡波同时将14号矿聚合转换装备的功率开到最大，向魔力神球的核心中源源不断地发送着能量。震荡波注视着领导模块发出的耀眼光辉，那并不是他或声波有资格使用的东西，强行激活它本身就违反了足够多神圣的戒律了，但震荡波却并不能感到任何畏惧。他不信神，也许声波是曾相信过的，但震荡波觉得，他们两个都不是会把赌注押在运气上的tf。他们选择，然后承受选择带来的结果，仅此而已。  
“本质上来说，这同一直以来的神铸创造新tf并没有什么区别，只是魔力神球现在需要依靠外界为其输送能量，而非使用它原本的神力而已。支持它运作的机器由这里的矿脉供能，材料的损耗与再生速率经过我的计算可以达到持续的平衡。我把这个过程藏在这里，希望未来别有用芯的掌权者不会发现真相。”激活完成后，震荡波转头对声波说，“如果要说有什么不同，那就是受此影响下，火种池中诞生的金属原生体会混入14号矿的元素，由于这种矿物具有强大的可塑性，新生火种可以根据自己的意志自由选择机体形态和变形模式，即使在外表成形后，因为极强的恢复力，以这样方式出生的tf也可以轻松地适应大幅度的机体改造，拥有任何想要的外形和能力。”他略微倾身看向声波，“这也许离你所希望的平等世界还差得很远，但我认为，让新生代的塞伯坦人完全掌控自己的机体功能会是实现这个理想的第一步。在别的星球上还有我种下的其他矿石，它们各自能产生不同的效果，或许我们可以在那些地方找到答案。”  
声波点点头。  
“还有一件事，”震荡波从子空间里拿出一具初始机体模型，那是他为了试验14号矿能否成功与原生体兼容结合而制造的样本，结果被证明是可行的，“把我的火种取出来，放到这里面，按照我的估计，两周以内新的身体就会塑造完成，拥有原本的情感模块，完整的脸和双手，以及与从前一模一样机体的‘他’就可以回来了。”震荡波想要像声波记忆中的议员一样露出一个微笑，可他的面甲做不到这一点，于是只能微微调低了光镜的亮度，让金色的光线柔和地投射在声波的脸上，“我送给你最后的礼物，声波。”  
声波无声地看向他，这一次他们的对视似乎持续了很久，震荡波无法确定是奇点内受引力影响下的时间着实在逐渐地变慢，还是因为他等待声波的回答时火种焦灼得几乎要将自己的全身都吞噬，但长久得像是终结般的静默过去后，他看到声波用力地摇了摇头。  
“那不是我想要的，”声波坚定地说，“建议：下次送礼物之前，先征求一下我的意见。”

擎天柱醒来时发现自己在塞伯坦上，威震天坐在他旁边，似乎也是刚从昏迷中恢复过来。母星依旧如他记忆中那般荒芜和破败，锈蚀满尽，废墟遍横，但在萧寂的黑暗中，有一点不知名的光亮吸引了他的注意力。擎天柱从地上爬起来，像被什么东西指引着一样向那个方向走去，机体上还未完全消逝的疼痛让他的步伐跌跌撞撞，但前方看到的景象却使他的光镜瞬间明亮得仿佛能照耀整个星系。  
“这是……一个新的热点，”他像个最虔诚的信徒般自言自语地说，“塞伯坦上重新出现了生命……”察觉到威震天在他身后跟了过来，擎天柱热切而恳求地回过头，望向他的老对头，“威震天，你必须帮助我！这些新生火种需要得到照料和看护！否则他们在这样的环境下马上就会死去的！”  
“好吧，”威震天在强烈的震惊和敬畏中喃喃地点头，“我想，这足以构成停止战争的理由了。”

“俱五刑和皮影戏之前，我试图去救你的时候曾经想过，只要能和你两个人一起，在宇宙间流浪我也是愿意的，”声波站在修复完成等待起航的飞船中，专注地凝视着塞伯坦上空茫阔寥远的苍穹，像出神一般地说，“只是没想到会以这种方式实现。”  
震荡波闻言从操作台上起身，来到声波的面前，低头让对方的身影完整地落在他的光镜中。他轻轻牵起声波的手，放在自己的胸舱上。  
“你知道我永远也没法变成‘他’的，对吧？”震荡波的声音听起来低沉而带着些微的迟疑，“或许以后我也无法像他那样完全理解‘爱’是什么。”  
“没关系，”声波将脸凑过去，和手掌一起贴在震荡波的胸口，轻声说，“以前你教会我的，现在我来教你。”  
震荡波的火种依然沉寂，没有任何芯声从中传来。  
但是这就足够了，声波想。


End file.
